Life of a Ninja
by Natsu Kotone
Summary: Based off of the anime Naruto, this is the whole story from another point of view. The main characters are Uchiha Tamiko sister of Sasuke and her best friend Natsu Kotone. Its a story of love, friendship, and revenge! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:D
1. Part 1: The Beginning

CHAPTER 1

"LAST LIVING SOULS"

-Gorillaz

It was late afternoon at the ninja academy in Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The training field was deserted other than two young students. There was a young girl of about 7 years old with light brown skin and dark brown hair braided with blue. She wore a dark blue dress, matching arm warmers and black shorts. The girl practiced with her cousin, who was a little older than her. He had much darker skin and buzz cut short hair. He wore a black jacket over a green shirt and tan shorts. Their final test to become ninja was coming up and they felt that they were ready.

"Kotone...Why do we need to practice?" The boy, Natsu Niru, said to his cousin. "We're practically the strongest ones in our class. We'll be Genin easily. Maybe even Chunin."

"Just in case Niru." the girl, Natsu Kotone, said throwing a shuriken at a target. "I don't want to look stupid in front of everyone."

"You make them look stupid." Niru said watching Kotone. "You're the youngest in class. Not many girls become kunoichi at 7."

"That's why I have to practice." Kotone said. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a great and powerful ninja. No one will stop me." Niru figured there was no use in arguing with her.

"It's getting late Kotone," Niru said. "We should head back home." Kotone sighed and retrieved her ninja stars and together they walked across town to their clan.

A few weeks later, the graduation ceremony was held. Kotone and Niru, being the top of their class, got their Cloud headbands. Many parents were unimpressed. The next day was their first "mission" and the day they'd be organized into three-man squads and assigned to a Jounin, their squad leader. They trained hard all day, everyday that week. The other members of their squads couldn't keep up. They stayed distant with Kotone especially.

"Kaa-sama, why does everyone hate me?" Kotone asked her mother one morning.

"They're just jealous." her mom said reassuringly. "They see your power and knowledge and want it too. Just ignore them. Off to school with you now."

Kotone took her bento box and left the house. She never looked forward to school since the day they were put into teams. She always felt alone and had no friends. There was only her cousin Niru to talk to.

"Why can't you get along with your teammates?" her instructor constantly asked.

"Why can't they get along with me?" Kotone would always answer. But she never got an answer.

No one ever told her that it was fear that kept everyone away. They all feared the power of the Natsu clan. Each member of their clan had a special skill called a _kekkei genkai, _or a blood inheritance. The Natsu clan's kekkei genkai allowed each member to physically change their appearance. It also helped to increase their strength and chakra.

Later as the sun began to set Kotone remained in the training field and practiced alone.

_"I don't need them."_ she thought. _"Who cares about teamwork."_ Kotone practiced in her bloodline state, flaunting long black claws and horns. Her skin was pale and her eyes a jet black. She practiced hard to its many special abilities. The sun had set when she decided to leave the field. In the distance, the darkened sky was turning a bright orange. Curious, Kotone ran to see what it was. In her village, a large fire had been set, burning the homes of her clan. People were scrambling to get away from the heat and find water. Panicking, she searched for her family but found no one. As she looked around, someone grabbed her arm. Startled, she turned to see Niru.

"We have to get out of here!" he said.

"But what about--?"

"I don't know where they are." Niru cut her off. "We need to go. Now!" He pulled on her arm and led her out of the area. They ran away from the fire. In the mix of the villagers they saw strange ninja. In all of the confusion the ninja seemed to be ignored.

They sat helplessly on top of a hill and watched the fire slowly fade. In the morning, only the ashes of their home remained and still smoking. They wandered through the ruins hoping to find any sign of their family but it was no hope. The Village spoke of the incident for days. In the two children's' groups, their teammates talked behind their backs.

"Did you see the fire last night?" one asked one day.

"Yeah, I heard it burned that whole clan." the other replied.

"Serves them right. Show offs."

Kotone and Niru never saw their family again.

One night the two Natsu trained alone in the fields. Kotone figured it would ease her anger. She threw shuriken furiously into trees, lodging them deep into their trunks. Little did they know that they were being watched...

_"So much power..."_ they spy thought from within the brush. _"I want it."_ Out of the trees other ninja appeared. They hid themselves to remain unnoticed. On their master's command they all leapt out of the trees and confronted the two children. The ninja went for them in an attempt to capture. Like anyone in danger, the children fought back. They hadn't learned any skills capable of completely aiding them in this situation so they used their dark kekkei genkai,_Kurayami_.

"Interesting..." the spy said from his hiding spot in the trees. He watched as each child took down the ninja one by one. There were a few of the ninja left. Kotone stopped as she heard a scream of pain. It sounded like Niru. She looked in the direction of the voice but saw no one. The ninja circled her. Kotone quickly focused her chakra to use one of her special attacks. Oddly the ninja stopped and began to back away. Suddenly, Kotone's body seemed to freeze. She felt two hands on her shoulders. A man with long black hair and snake-like features towered over her.

"So young..." he said. "Maybe too young...But so much power..." He bent over towards her and sank his fang-like teeth into her neck. Kotone couldn't move. He pulled his mouth away from her and a black mark appeared to be tattooed onto the skin on her right shoulder. The man let her go and she fell to the ground. Curled in a ball, she put her hand over the mark and screamed in pain, just as her 

cousin had. The man kicked her in the back of the head to shut her up. Her body fell limp as she went unconscious.

"Get them out of here." the man said.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." the ninja replied. They grabbed the two unconscious children and carried them off.

Niru and Kotone awoke inside of what looked like some sort of underground prison cell. They looked around and saw others locked up in similar cells.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Kotone asked. Niru shrugged his shoulders. Then they heard footsteps. The same man from before with the snake-like features came towards them.

"You're finally awake." he said. His voice was like a hiss.

"What do you want with us?" Niru asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Orochimaru." he said. "But you will address me as 'master' from this point on. You are probably wondering why I took you two aren't you? Well, though you two are so young, you have so much power. I was hoping that the two of you will serve me as Sound Ninja. If you are lucky, you may be worthy enough for me to use as future containers."

"Containers?" Kotone repeated.

"For reincarnation." Orochimaru said. "With that mark, both of you are a part of me. Now, I have control. Disobey me and suffer the consequences." Kotone trembled in fear. "Are you scared, Kotone-chan?" Orochimaru asked. "I thought you wanted to be a great ninja?" She didn't answer. "I can help you accomplish your goal." he said. "Work for me and you'll become stronger. Be loyal to me and you'll have all the power you could ever want." He began to walk away. "Let me know when you've decided your fate." he finished and left. Neither Niru nor Kotone spoke the rest of the night.

The next morning, Kotone and Niru sat on their cell floor contemplating their problem.

"There's nothing we can do Niru." Kotone said. "We're stuck here. We have no where else to go. You know that."

"There's no way I'm working for that freak." Niru said.

"But he'll kill you if you don't." Kotone argued. "At least we can still be ninja."

"Is that all you care about? Being a ninja? Just give it up!"

"I can't. I won't abandon my dream." Kotone said simply. The door opened and Orochimaru walked in.

"Have you accepted my offer?" he asked. There was a sense of hesitation in the air. Niru looked at Kotone.

_"What would become of me if she accepts and I don't?"_ Niru thought. _"What would become of her? She could get hurt..._" The silence went on.

"Well?" Orochimaru asked. Kotone opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"We accept." Niru said bowing his head. "Orochimaru-sama."

_"Niru..."_ Kotone thought. _"Why did you...?"_

"Smart choice." Orochimaru said smiling. "I will have a mission for you soon. I expect you to complete it." and he left. When it was quiet, Kotone turned to Niru.

"I thought you didn't want to work for him?" she asked.

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself." Niru said. "You're the only family I have left. We have to stay together. And you have to accomplish your dream." Kotone smiled and hugged her cousin. They were ready for any mission Orochimaru had to offer.

Natsu Niru and Natsu Kotone carried out various missions in the time they served Orochimaru. The tasks ranged in difficulty and they came close to losing their lives many times. They worked with other Sound ninja like themselves and in their spare time were granted permission to train with the others. One day, Orochimaru came to them with a mission. He told them what to do but not where they were going. Other Sound ninja joined them and they set off. They travelled north for a day or so when they reached their destination. They were back at Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud Village. Upon their arrival, the Natsu found that their mission was to destroy an enemy clan and all others who oppose. One of their fellow teammates told them the name of the clan they were to eradicate. It was recognized immediately. One of the targets was Kotone's former squad member. Kotone hesitated a moment before memories of the times with them flooded her mind. They teased and talked behind her back and now, Kotone had no sympathy. She figured she'd mess with them for a while before actually taking them out. The group of Orochimaru's followers spread out. A few ninja started off and slaughtered the first of the clan. Others of the clan became aware of the attack and came out, weapons in hand and the battle began. Kotone decided to use kurayami, the Natsu clan's devil-like blood inheritance. She formed hand signs and her appearance changed. Horns and claws formed and her eyes turned black. As she went to attack, pain pulsed through her right shoulder. She stopped and remembered the curse that was given to her. The pain increased and she gripped the mark with her 

hand. She looked up to see people encircling her. But something strange occurred. Red marks moved across her entire body. The curse was spreading. Soon the marks turned a solid black. Young Kotone glared at the people.

"You'll pay for the pain you've caused us all." she said. With lightning speed, she charged at the villagers. Each one she destroyed so easily. _"What is this power?"_ she thought. _"There's so much. Is this the power Niru discovered? The power Orochimaru-sama spoke of?"_

"Kotone?" came a curious female voice. Kotone turned to see a girl standing behind her with a kunai knife. It was the girl from her group. The girl stood there in disbelief.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "It's been almost a year. Everyone thought you had died out on some special mission or something."

"That's just what you all wanted to believe." Kotone said becoming quite anxious to kill. "Everyone wanted us dead. But we're just fine. And working for the all powerful Orochimaru." The other girl then made out the music note on Kotone's headband.

"So that's how it is, isn't it?" she asked.

"This is the end." Kotone said forming hand signs."Dendou no sutoraiku." A ball of energy formed in her hand. "Electric strike!" Kotone hit the girl in the stomach with the blazing ball of light and her hand went right through her. The girl spat blood on the ground. There was a moment of silence.

"I...I knew you...couldn't be trusted." she said. Kotone smiled evilly as she removed her hand and the girl's lifeless body fell to the ground. The curse faded and Kotone returned to normal. She looked at the warm blood that dripped from her hand. She suddenly became aware of what she'd done. In a way, she felt satisfied. In another, she felt that she'd done a terrible thing.

_"Stuff like this happens all the time in the ninja world..."_ Kotone thought to relax herself. _"Get used to it."_ Footsteps were heard coming towards her and she turned to see Niru standing behind her. He looked from Kotone's bloody hand to the body on the ground.

"Mission accomplished." he finally said. What Sound ninja remained headed back south to their underground hide-away.

Inside of Orochimaru's hideout, Niru and Kotone noticed that they weren't the only ones with the mysterious curse mark. Some of them could make the mark completely change them to a whole new level.

"It's the second stage." others would say. "If you're lucky, maybe you two will get it too. It's even more powerful than the first stage. But it could be fatal. You guys may be too young. Think about it first." And they did. When they felt they were ready, Niru and Kotone confronted Orochimaru.

"No." Orochimaru said shortly.

"But Orochimaru-sama--" Kotone pleaded.

"I said no." Orochimaru said again. "You are too young. And if the procedure fails, you will lose your lives. It will be a waste and I will lose two of my valued servants. Plus, you can barely control the curse you already have."

"But if we gain the second stage, we'll be even more powerful." Niru said.

"What could an 8 and a 10 year old possibly do with such power?" Orochimaru asked rather curiously.

"Serve you, Orochimaru-sama." Kotone said. The room fell silent. They figured Orochimaru was contemplating the matter. He looked from one child to the other. He sighed and said, "Very well." Niru and Kotone's faces lit up. They bowed and said, "Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

"But--" Orochimaru continued. "There are side effects. The longer your body remains in the second stage, the more quickly it erodes away. Keep that in mind and use it well. I don't expect you to attempt to use this power against me. It is a gift and an honor."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama." they said.

"And also..." Orochimaru said. "Because you two are so young of age, I can't guarantee this to be successful. Your bodies are not yet strong enough to balance out with the curse's extra power. There is a very high chance of you dying. Remember it is at your risk and I recommend you turning away now. It's not too late."

"We feel that we can handle whatever may happen." Niru said.

"Then go." Orochimaru said. "We will begin tomorrow." The two left and went back to their cells. Orochimaru remained alone. "Why did I just let them go through with this?" he asked himself. "I'll be amazed if they live. Not many have. And at such a young age. They just don't understand what they've gotten themselves into..."

The next day they were awoken and taken into a room with two large barrels. Other ninja stood close by.

"You will have to die first." Orochimaru explained. "But, if this is successful, you will be brought back. Are you ready?" They nodded and Orochimaru explained the procedure in more detail. They were each given a red berry. They ate it and collapsed; dead. The ninja worked quickly to get them into the barrels and seal them completely before the remaining children of the Natsu clan were gone forever. Soon the barrels were sealed and all that was left to do was wait. Sound ninja were constantly watching over the barrels as time passes. A day went by. There was still no sign of the transformation being complete. The next morning, Niru's barrel began to smoke. It soon burst open in a mini explosion and Niru emerged. Niru's eyes were completely black except for his irises which were white. He had large fangs and bloody bat-like wings emerged. Niru observed his new state before returning to normal. He was told to return to his cell. Kotone remained in her container. Another day went by and still nothing happened. Some were beginning to worry.

"Maybe she didn't make it." one of the guarding ninja said. "Or maybe her body wasn't compatible with the curse." But to their surprise the barrel began to smoke a few hours later.

"You're such an idiot." another said. "Only you would come up with something like that." They waited as the dark clouds rose out of the barrel's sides. Soon the barrel blew up and there stood Kotone. It was like looking at her kekkei genkai altered. Her eyes turned an electric blue along with her hair but her horns and claws remained. Her horns, however, increased in length and two smaller ones formed on her forehead. A few stray marks from the curse remained and covered her body. The new addition consisted of a devil like tail and large bat-like wings that had formed on her back. She also studied the change before returning to her cell with Niru. They did not speak of their new-found power. Not to anyone or each other.

Training for them became difficult because now, many of their training partners' strength were below theirs. Sparring them was dangerous and frequently caused serious injury. Sometimes they sparred each other, but it was obvious that Niru was stronger, like he's always been. Other times they 

sparred the stronger ninja, who also had the second state of the curse mark. Niru and Kotone had served Orochimaru for almost 2 years when disaster came.

Kotone and Niru were in an open room one day with other Sound ninja. They were quiet, not bothering anyone. A few of the other ninja began to bother them. They teased and taunted.

"I think you should leave them alone." one said.

"What for?" said the other "What's a little kid going to do? They think they can come in here and take our jobs and power?"

"But they have the curse--" said the first.

"And? They don't look so tough." The second ninja walked over to the Natsu children. "Hey kid, I want to fight you." Niru and Kotone ignored him. He got closer to them. "I said, I want to fight you." They still ignored him. Angered he got in their faces. "Did you hear me?"

"Leave us alone." Niru said. "We don't want to fight you."

"Chickening out are you?" the ninja taunted. Others heard the argument and come out to watch.

"Leave us." Kotone said. The ninja became even angrier.

"You're probably just too weak." The other ninja said. "Don't want to lose to me in Orochimaru-sama's presence." Niru laughed at his statement.

"I'm not afraid to lose to you." he said. "Only because there's no way I will." This infuriated the ninja.

"No one talks back to me." he said grabbing Niru by the collar. But Niru was ready and punched the man in the side of the face. A few of his teeth fell out from the blow. Blood streamed down his chin. The others got excited and began to yell and chant. Niru grabbed the man by the arm and threw him into the stone wall. It caved in a little and the man fell unconscious.

"We said leave us alone." Niru said. The watching ninja joined in the fight. There were many attacking Niru at once, so Kotone helped him out. They were doing quite well until a yell of pain was heard. Everyone stopped as the blood dripped to the ground. Niru stood there with a look of terror on his face as a kunai pierced his insides. The warm blood flowed down his front. A ninja pulled the knife out of Niru and he fell to the ground. A few more ninja came and they began to beat up Niru as he lay helpless on the ground. Kotone couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kurayami!" she yelled forming hand signs. "Let the Darkness aid me..." Her clan's demon kekkei genkai overwhelmed her body. Her skin turned pale and her eyes black. Horns and claws formed. Unfortunately, the curse spread across her body soon after. But the Sound ninja still didn't find her a threat. Kotone attacked them, blood splattering everywhere. Soon only the strongest few remained, so Kotone decided to test the power of the second stage. The curse marks began to fade, leaving only a few behind. Her large wings spread out in full-length. She continued to fight off the ninja to save her cousin. After one was finished in a bloody mess, something went wrong. Kotone's chakra greatly increased and she lost control of her actions. The chakra from her body could be seen swirling around her in a large purple cloud. The remaining ninja ran towards her as she made hand signs.

"Hekireki nami!" she said. "Thunder wave!" A large wave of energy pulsed through the ground, knocking all the ninja over and cracking the floor.

"What was that?" one asked in a fearful tone. Kotone's hand signs changed.

"Raikou ami." Kotone said. "Lightning rain." Bolts of lightning-like energy came down from the ceiling and electrocuted every living thing it touched. Once the mini storm was over, every last opposing Sound ninja in the room was dead. Kotone went over to Niru. His heart was still beating. She struggled to get him back to their cell. Once there, she returned to normal. The second stage and her new-found powers consumed almost all of her chakra. Weakly, she fell to the floor, breathing heavily. She lay there in silence before the room went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"CONFLICT"

-Disturbed

"Kotone?" Niru called. "Are you alright?" He shook Kotone to see if she was ok. "Kotone, wake up!" Kotone regained consciousness and sat up. The visions of the fight flashed in her mind. "You have to get out of here." Niru said urgently. "Some of the others went to tell Orochimaru-sama about what happened last night."

"But I didn't mean to, I was just--" Kotone began.

"He might not believe you." Niru said. "He might kill you for killing his ninja."

"I can't go!" Kotone said. "What about you? I won't leave you here."

"You have to. Don't worry about me. I'll stay here. I'll be fine."

"But, Niru--" tears formed in Kotone's eyes. "You're the only family I have."

"Therefore I am protecting you." Niru said. "Go, before anyone comes." She hugged her cousin for the last time and packed her things. "There are lots of ninja out there so be careful." Niru said helping her pack. "Take all of these and use them well." He put kunai, shuriken and other weapons in her bag.

"Will I ever see you again?" Kotone asked.

"I hope so." Niru said. "Take care."

Kotone walked through the woods along a dirt road with her backpack alone. As she walked, she thought her destination.

_"Konoha is closest..." she thought. "I'll hide out there."_ She stopped and looked back at the country she had lived for two years, serving one of the most feared people in the nation.

It was beginning to get dark as she neared the border of the Sound and Fire countries. Through the night she walked on, kunai in hand. Every so often, slight pain would pulse through the curse mark on her right shoulder. It was quiet and very eerie. Shadows created by the moonlight danced on the ground. After a day of walking, Kotone sat down to rest. She sat against a tree and watched the sun rise. She was hungry and had no food. Slowly, she fell asleep. She awoke later to a starry night sky. Kotone picked up her bag and walked on. Soon she came to a fallen tree over the path. It was a rather large tree and she had no choice but to climb over it. As she climbed down the opposite side, her backpack got caught on a limb. When she tried to free it, the single strap tore off. The bag fell to the ground and all of her weapons fell out. Sliding down the side of the tree, she picked up her weapons and put them back it the bag. She had no choice but to carry it. The longer she walked, the heavier the bag seemed to get. At one point, she was dragging it. When the morning neared, she arrived at a large gate. The doors were wide open.

_"This must be Konoha." Kotone thought. "It's so big..."_ She went inside and walked around. As the sun began to rise, Kotone made herself comfortable behind a tree outside of Konoha's ninja academy. She sat on the swing and swung slowly in silence. When the sun was fully up other children were playing. She watched, but then all went inside. All was quiet again. Later in the day, the children 

returned. They never asked her to play, only gave her quick glances. Soon, they went home. Kotone sat quietly against the tree. Shortly after, she heard voices.

"We need to go home now Sasuke." came a girl's voice.

"What for?" came a boy's voice, who Kotone figured was Sasuke.

"It's late." said the girl.

"Don't you want to be stronger Tamiko?" Sasuke asked. "Let's practice."

"Not today." Tamiko, the girl, said. "Tomorrow we'll come early."

"Fine." Sasuke pouted. Two children about Kotone's age came out from behind the ninja academy with their school backpacks. They looked similar; Kotone figured they were twins. The girl wore a dark blue tank top and a black skirt. The boy, a black shirt and tan shorts. Embroidered on the back of both of their shirts was a red and white fan. Both had black hair and very dark colored eyes. The two siblings walked past her. Tamiko looked towards her and Kotone at her. Kotone looked away as they walked on.

"Sasuke," Tamiko said to her brother as they were out of Kotone's sight. "That girl...She's very lonely. I can see it in her eyes. Have you seen her before?"

"No." Sasuke said. "Don't trust someone sleeping on the streets."

The next morning Sasuke and Tamiko returned early with their ninja gear. They noticed that Kotone was still there.

"Maybe she wants to practice with us." Tamiko suggested.

"What do you care for?" Sasuke asked. "We don't need anyone to practice with."

"She just looks sad." Tamiko said quietly.

"We don't need people in our way." Sasuke said. "We still have a long way to go."

"Fine then." Tamiko said ending their argument. "Let's go practice." They went to the mini training field around back. Tamiko gave her another quick glance before disappearing.

Again, Kotone watched the ninja students practice and play. Around lunch time she sat behind the tree out of view. She heard footsteps come towards her. Looking up, she saw Tamiko with her lunch box.

"Why are you always alone?" she asked.

"Because I have no friends." Kotone said. "I've never had any." Tamiko looked back towards the school then sat down next to her.

"My name's Tamiko." she said. "Uchiha Tamiko."

"Natsu Kotone." Suddenly her stomach growled. Tamiko opened her lunch box and held out a rice ball. "I don't want to take your lunch." Kotone said.

"You can have it." Tamiko said kindly. "I have more." Kotone took it and thanked her. She hadn't eaten in about 3 days and was after all, very hungry. Tamiko took out more and they ate together. "Why aren't you practicing?" she asked.

"What for?" Kotone asked.

"To become a ninja." Tamiko said as if it was obvious. Kotone said nothing and thought of the two ninja headbands concealed in her backpack.

"I don't want to be a ninja anymore." she said.

"Why not?" Tamiko asked. "Your family would be proud." Kotone crushed the remaining rice ball in her hand. Tamiko looked at her and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't have a family anymore." she said in a quiet and shaky voice. Tamiko looked up at the tree.

"Neither do we." she said. "I know exactly how you feel." She smiled at her. Kotone found it very comforting.

"Tamiko!" came someone's voice. "Tamiko! Where are you?"

"I've got to go." she said. "I'll bring more lunch tomorrow." They exchanged goodbyes and Tamiko went back to class. All was quiet.

Inside the school, Sasuke sat down next to his sister.

"Where were you?" he asked her. "I was looking all over for you."

"Stop worrying, Sasuke." Tamiko said. "I was just eating lunch with someone."

"Who? Was it that girl from outside?"

"Not telling..."

Everyday during lunch, Tamiko sat with Kotone.

"You should come to school with us." she said. "We can practice together." Kotone shook her head.

"I'm not wanted here." Kotone said.

"Then why did you come?" came a boy's voice from behind. They turned around to see Sasuke.

"My reasons are no one's business." Kotone said simply.

"How did you know I was here?" Tamiko asked. "Besides, she's not bothering anyone. Why don't you like her? She's just like us. We can be friends."

"You make too many friends." Sasuke said. "They get in our way of training."

"You're just jealous 'because you don't have any!"

"People like her can't be trusted. She just appears out of nowhere--"

"You shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Kotone interrupted. "But I guess it doesn't matter with you _ninja-type_. You just kill everyone you see."

"How would you know what it's like to be a ninja?" Sasuke said.

"Again, that's my business." Kotone said.

"You don't know anything about it!" Sasuke said. "See Tamiko? She's a liar. You shouldn't hang around her."

"It's her choice." Kotone said. "You're not her father." All went quiet. Tamiko stood up and without a word, ran off. Sasuke glared at Kotone.

"Now look what you've done!" Sasuke yelled. "Why don't you just go back to whatever place you came from and leave us alone!" He pushed Kotone to the ground. "Stay away from my sister!" Kotone stood up.

"I don't see how she can stand you sometimes." Kotone said. "You're such a jerk. But you don't look so tough."

"Are you calling me weak?" Sasuke asked.

"If you want to think of it that way. I just don't find you much of a threat is all." Then Kotone pushed him down. Sasuke got up and punched at Kotone, who blocked it and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. "You Konoha ninja are weaker than I thought. Maybe I picked the wrong Village."

_"I won't let her beat me..."_ Sasuke thought. _"There's no way I'll lose to a girl."_ He stood up again and the real fight began. Punching and kicking, the two children made a scene.

"Hey guys, look!" a blonde haired boy with whisker-like streaks on his face said. "Sasuke got himself into a fight!" All of the other children crowded around Kotone and Sasuke, chanting and cheering. Out of the school came Tamiko to see what all of the noise was. She saw her little brother and new friend practically wrestling on the ground.

"Sasuke!" she called pushing her way through the crowd. Once there, she tried to pull her brother off of Kotone, seeing how he had pinned her to the ground."Sasuke stop!" Tamiko yelled. "Sasuke--!" She went quiet as something hit her in the face. The commotion stopped and Sasuke got off of Kotone and went to her side. Her hair covered her face.

"I'm so sorry Tami." Sasuke said. "Are you ok?" Sasuke had accidently punched her in the face. Her cheek was pink from the impact. In a cloud of smoke, the ninja instructor stood before the children. He had brown hair pulled back in a spiky pony-tail. There was a large cut across the bridge of his nose.

"What's going on here?" the instructor asked annoyed. They all went quiet. Kotone sat on the ground glaring at Sasuke who kneeled next to Tamiko. She wiped a small portion of blood from her mouth. The teacher walked over to her. "Stand up." he commanded. Kotone got to her feet and dusted herself off. "What is your name and where are you from?"

"Natsu Kotone." she said. "From the Village Hidden in the Clouds." The other children stared in awe and whispered to each other.

"Back inside." the teacher ordered to the others. All of the children ran inside. "You're very young to be travelling such a distance alone aren't you?"

"I'm a Genin from my village." Kotone said. "And I have no one to care for me anymore."

"Well then," the teacher said. "Maybe we can work out something with Hokage-sama to allow you to stay here. In exchange, you can join the others in the academy. Be a model and encourage them to work harder. After a few special missions and tests, we may award you with a Leaf headband to show your representation of our Village."

"Thank you..."Kotone said bowing. "...sensei."

"Good." the teacher said. "I am Iruka, your teacher. Be here tomorrow morning. And try not to cause anymore trouble."

The next morning, Kotone wandered the empty halls of the ninja academy as the sun slowly rose. There was no one inside of the quiet classroom. She picked a seat in the very back of the room. Soon, the students flooded in. No one seemed to notice her. She saw Tamiko and Sasuke walk in. They sat together on the other side. As the class began, Tamiko looked around and noticed Kotone sitting in the back. She saw her and looked away, feeling a sense of guilt for all of the trouble she's gotten in. Tamiko realized what she was thinking and went back to her work. At lunch she was unable to find her, so she ate with her brother. They never spoke of what had happened the day before and Tamiko never told Sasuke that Kotone was a part of their class.

Everyday seemed the same. Class was quiet; Kotone wasn't to be seen during lunch time. A few weeks had gone by since either of them had talked. One day after school, Tamiko stayed and Sasuke went home.

"I just need to get in some extra practice." she had told him. "I'll be home soon."

Tamiko practiced shuriken in the little training area behind the school. Each one she threw hit the target dead center. It was quiet. She pulled her shuriken out of the target and backed up to throw them again. Out of nowhere, other shuriken whizzed past her head, nearly hitting her. Each one hit the targets in the same holes that she had made in the center. Startled, Tamiko turned around to see Kotone sitting against the back fence. She had one more shuriken in her hand.

"Don't move." she said. Tamiko stood still as she threw it. She felt it soar past her face and hit the last target's center.

"What are you still doing here?"Tamiko asked her as Kotone retrieved her ninja stars. She shrugged her shoulders. "I was looking for you. At lunch."

"I'm here." Kotone said spinning the stars on her fingers.

"Come eat lunch with us." Tamiko said.

"No thanks. Your brother doesn't like me. So, I'm staying away."

"He's just acting tough. Don't mind him. I'm all he has left. He just doesn't want me to leave him."

"That's no reason to hate me. I have no one. Who's protecting me?" It was quiet again. "It's ok Tamiko-san." Kotone said. "I'm used to being alone." She packed up her things and walked away.

"Kotone-san..." Tamiko said, but she had left. She grabbed her weapons and went home.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch in their large living room when Tamiko got home.

"Are you going to make dinner now?" Sasuke asked pathetically.

"Make it yourself." Tamiko replied going to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"SOMEWHERE I BELONG"

-Linkin Park

The next day at lunch, Tamiko sat alone. Sasuke eventually found her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied. "I'm just tired." She saw Kotone sitting against the school wall by herself. _"Why doesn't she want to talk to me?"_ Tamiko thought.

Back in the class, the teacher had an assignment.

"Today, we are going to the training fields to work on your taijutsu or physical skills." Iruka said. "I will randomly pair students up for one-on-one sparring. Come along." The teacher led the students to the training fields. Each student waited eagerly for their turn to spar. "Next up, Uchiha Tamiko and Natsu Kotone." Tamiko walked into the open space and watched Kotone appear out of the crowd with her hair covering her face.

_"Looks like I'm not taking her on." _Sasuke thought. He had been eager to fight Kotone again. _"Let's see what she's got."_

"Good luck." Tamiko said unenthusiastically.

"Thanks." Kotone said knowing Tamiko didn't want to fight her. "Same to you."

"When you're ready." Iruka said. The two girls put their hands up to signal that they were ready. "You may begin." Neither girl moved.

"Why don't you attack?" Kotone asked. "Give me all you've got. You can even go first."

_"She's up to something..."_ Sasuke thought. _"Who would taunt their enemy?"_

"Come on." Kotone said putting her hands down. "Hit me. I'll even close my eyes."

_"What is she thinking?"_ Sasuke thought. _"Is she trying to show off?" _Iruka wrote down a few notes.

"Fine then." Tamiko said reluctantly. She ran up to Kotone and punched at her face. The other students gasped in amazement. Tamiko couldn't believe it either. Though Kotone's eyes were closed and her hands were down, she had dodged Tamiko's punch.

"Would you like to try again?" Kotone asked. Tamiko continued her attack with a spin hook kick. Eyes still closed, Kotone ducked and the kicked missed. Iruka took more notes. Every one of Tamiko's attacks ended the same, dodged.

_"How is she doing this?"_ Tamiko thought. _"This is insane!" _Tamiko tried harder but had no success.

"Quit showing off!" came a voice from the crowd. "This isn't a fair fight. If you're going to spar, then hit back." Kotone opened her eyes.

"Alright." She said. "But she still won't win."

"We'll see..." Tamiko said. She did another spin hook to Kotone's head. Kotone blocked and punched at Tamiko's face. It missed and the fight went on. Sasuke stood in front of the group, observing the girls' techniques.

_"Tamiko's fast, but not fast enough."_ Sasuke thought. _"I don't know how long she can stay in there. Kotone is better than I thought."_

Suddenly Tamiko took a blow to the head and fell. But as soon as she fell, she got right back up. But it was no use. It was obvious that Tamiko was losing. The match had gone on for almost ten minutes when the fighting began to cease. Tamiko was beat and bruised, Kotone was almost untouched.

"I won't lose to you." Tamiko said breathing heavily and wiping blood from her mouth. She ran at Kotone with a punch. Kotone dodged it and punched Tamiko in the stomach. More blood dripped from her mouth. Kotone smirked.

"I think you've already lost." she said. Kotone did a spin hook kick to Tamiko's head and Tamiko fell to the ground. The match was over. Everyone was silent. Sasuke ran to Tamiko's side as Kotone quietly walked away with a bowed head and disappeared into the crowd.

The next day Kotone didn't show up for school. Besides a black eye, Tamiko recovered in no time. At lunch, Tamiko and Sasuke sat under a tree.

"I wonder where she is..." Sasuke said.

"You want to know where who is?" Tamiko asked.

"Kotone." Sasuke said. "I want to talk to her." Tamiko choked on her food.

"What for? You never wanted to talk to her before. Gonna apologize?"

"No...I want to ask her about her fighting style. Because one day, I'll fight her again."

For a week, Kotone never came back to school. Tamiko and Sasuke walked alone down the road towards their house.

"Don't you even care where she went?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure she's at home." Tamiko said. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"You're not a very good friend."

"We have other things to worry about right now. Like training. Isn't that what you always say?" As they passed the park, Sasuke noticed Kotone sitting on a bench. "I think I left some shuriken at school." he quickly lied. "I'll catch up later."

"That's the lamest excuse ever." Tamiko called out to him. Sasuke glared back at her. He walked up to Kotone and sat down next to her.

"What do _you_ want?" Kotone asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you come to school?" Sasuke asked.

"Kids on the street call me a show-off." Kotone said. "They talk about me. No one wants me here. I thought about living in the Village Hidden in the Falls. Sounds nice. Not like you care though. Why does it matter?"

"Don't leave." Sasuke said. "I mean…I don't think you're a show-off. I think you've got great skills. That's why I want you to spar me. Right now."

"I don't want to spar you." Kotone said. "I've had enough sparring."

"Oh, come on. Or is it just too much for you and you don't want to admit it."

"Are you taunting me? I'll beat you just like your sister. But I won't play around like I did before."

"I'm not afraid. Because I've studied your style and I'll win."

"You're so confident. I admit, I like that in you. But don't get your hopes up. You're on."

They walked from the park to a training field. The clouds started to roll in, a sign of rain.

"You can always change your mind." Kotone said starting to worry about Sasuke's safety. "We don't have to spar."

"I have to beat you." Sasuke said. "If I can't beat you, I might never reach my goal. You will be an obstacle in my way. I'm not turning back and don't go easy on me." Kotone nodded, understanding his determination. Thunder rumbled in the sky as they prepared to fight. The rain 

began to fall. Sasuke ran at Kotone, starting the match. Kotone moved out of the way, the attack missing. Kotone pushed him to the ground.

_" She's fast..."_ Sasuke thought. _"But that won't stop me. The harder my competition, the better I can get_." He rose to his feet and the fight continued. The rain came down harder and lightning flashed across the sky. By now, Sasuke and Kotone had been fighting a while.

_"He just won't give up."_ Kotone thought. _"What goal could he possibly have to be fighting this hard?"_ Kotone punched towards him but it missed. Sasuke pushed her hand away and kicked her in the side. Kotone punched him in the stomach then did a hook kick to his side. Stumbling, Sasuke formed hand signs. Kotone went to attack. As she headed towards him a large ball of fire came her way. Quickly, she dropped to the ground as the fire ball soared over her. She could feel its heat against her back. When it vanished, Kotone remained still. Sasuke pulled Kotone to her feet. She looked startled from his fire technique. Sasuke punched her in the stomach and kicked her in the side. Kotone fell to the ground again.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Sasuke asked. A small pulse of pain went through Kotone's shoulder. "Is this too much for you?" He said. Kotone stood back up. "You're weak to give up... Kotone-chan?" He noticed that she was ignoring him. He saw her hand covering her shoulder. She sat down on the ground.

"No matter how much I hate you," Kotone said."This is why I didn't want to spar."

"Don't give up now." Sasuke said. "Don't be so weak!" he pushed her to the ground. Red marks spread down her right arm. "Kotone-san?" he asked slightly frightened. Kotone stood up and punched 

him in the face. Sasuke was propelled into a tree. His cheek was red and blood dripped from his mouth. He saw the black marks on her arm. "What is that?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"It's nothing." Kotone said. "Please don't tell anyone about it."

"But I thought it was nothing?"

"Just don't tell anyone! I can't fight you anymore."

"You're giving up? How cowardly of you. I'm not going to let you win so easily!" He stood up and went after her. As he punched, she grabbed his arm.

"If we don't stop, I could kill you!" Kotone said.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke said. "You're strong, but I doubt that you're _that _strong. Quit being a coward. Just admit defeat. I won't quit till you do." And he kicked her in the side. Kotone needed to get him to stop. She punched him in the stomach and then hook kicked him in the side. He fell to the ground. Kotone picked him up by the collar. Her strength increased as the curse spread over her body. Sasuke could barely move. With the strength he had left, he tried to free himself from Kotone's grip. Kotone threw him to the ground. His breathing became short and he felt pain every time he inhaled. He saw the black marks across Kotone's arms and face. Kotone backed up against a tree and slid to the ground.

"I'm sorry..." she said. "Sasuke-san." The marks began to fade. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen again. I can't always control it." Sasuke looked at Kotone. He couldn't tell if the water rolling down her cheeks were tears or just rain that had splashed against her face.

"Kotone-san..."Sasuke said painfully sitting up. "It's not your fault. I forced you to go into that state. I'm sorry." It was quiet besides the sound of heavy rainfall against the ground."Good match, 

though." he said. Exhausted, Sasuke lied back on the ground and closed his eyes, letting the rain hit against his face.

Tamiko walked down the road in the pouring rain.

_"Where could he be?"_ she thought. As she turned a corner she saw Kotone sitting on a bench, Sasuke propped up against her. Tamiko ran over to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He wanted to spar me." Kotone said. "He's really tired I guess...I would have brought him home, but I don't know where you live."

"Don't worry about it." Tamiko said. "I'll take care of him. Thanks." Tamiko picked her brother up piggy-back. As she walked away, she heard Kotone call after her.

"Can you tell me when he gets better?" Kotone asked. Tamiko smiled.

"Sure. I'll let you know." Tamiko carried her brother back to their deserted home.

Sasuke woke in his bed the next morning. He was very sore and it hurt to move.

_"I wonder what those marks were..."_ he thought. _" They made her so much stronger..."_

He went down to the kitchen. Tamiko wasn't there. His stomach growled. Sasuke knew he wasn't supposed to be cooking after what happened last time.

_"If I set another fire, Tamiko will kill me."_ he thought.

He searched through the cabinets for something simple. Finally, he settled on a bowl of ramen and hoped that nothing would happen. Sasuke opened the cup of ramen and sat it on the counter. In big letters was the word: **DIRECTIONS.**

"Hn..." Sasuke said. "I don't need directions. It can't be that hard." He took the Styrofoam cup and put it in the microwave and set it for three minutes. "Easy." he said. "Now, I wait."

He left the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room. He turned on the T.V. as he waited. Not long after, he smelled something funny. Wondering what it was, he looked around.

"Must be almost done." he said to himself and went back to watching T.V. The smell got stronger but he ignored it. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping sound. That got his attention. The fire alarm went off and Sasuke ran into the kitchen. The inside of the microwave was dark. When he opened it, the kitchen filled with black smoke. Sasuke started having a coughing fit as he opened the windows. As the smoke thinned he saw the ramen cup charred within the microwave. When he picked it up, it fell apart in his hands.

"What did I do wrong?" Sasuke asked himself. He opened the cabinet and grabbed another cup of noodles. He read the directions. "Open cup...did that..." he read to himself. Then he read the next step:** ADD WATER**. "I forgot to add water!? How stupid is that!" He heard the front door close and Tamiko appeared in the kitchen. The room was still smoky.

"What did you do?!" Tamiko yelled.

"I was just trying to make something to eat!" Sasuke said.

"This is exactly why I told you that you couldn't cook anymore." Tamiko said.

"It's not my fault you weren't here...Where were you anyway?"

"At the store. Why else would I have the groceries?"

"How did I get here?"

"I dragged you. I went looking for you because it doesn't take that long to get some shuriken. I know you went off to talk to Kotone. I found your unconscious body with her. I take it she beat you good." Tamiko teased.

"It's not funny." Sasuke said. "I just wasn't taking her seriously."

"Yeah, ok." Tamiko said. "That's what you get for harassing her. Go change your clothes. We're going to be late for school."

"Yes mother..."Sasuke said sarcastically. He went and put different clothes on and they left the house.

When they got inside of the classroom, they saw Kotone sitting in her usual spot in the back. The two Uchiha sat on opposite sides of her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Kotone whispered to Sasuke.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said. "I said don't go easy. I shouldn't have given you such a hard time. When we become real ninja, I want to spar you again." Kotone nodded. "Before then, I will train hard." he said. "I will train until I beat you. I won't allow you to get in my way."

When lunch time came, Sasuke disappeared and Kotone sat alone. Tamiko walked over and sat down to her.

"I doubt that Sasuke's apologized for all the trouble he's gotten you into. He hasn't trusted anyone since..." Tamiko hesitated a moment.

"It's ok." Kotone said. "I understand."

"I was surprised by how he wanted to talk to you yesterday." Tamiko said. "Usually he likes to be alone. Doesn't talk to anyone but me. Plus, you've beat him and he likes being the best. He sees you as somewhat of a rival now." Tamiko laughed. "It's about time someone put him in his place. Let's be best friends. I can show you around. Maybe we can even work together when we graduate."

"Really?" Kotone said. "I mean, I've never really gotten along with anyone."

"That's no good." Tamiko said. "Maybe they're just jealous of your skills. Speaking of which...back when we sparred...how did you block my moves with your eyes closed?" Kotone thought back of her times in Otogakure, the Sound Village.

"I used to practice sparring blindfolded." Kotone said. "My sensei said it's a good way to improve my senses other than sight."

"Hm...The use of sound huh?" Tamiko said. "Interesting...maybe we can learn jutsu from each other too." Kotone smiled gratefully. Tamiko was the first friend she ever had and she felt that she truly belonged.

The two girls did everything together. Over the years, they became almost inseparable. But as time passed, the day when the ninja students graduated approached. Both knew that day could tear their friendship apart as they went their separate ways.


	4. Part 2: The Adventure

CHAPTER 1

"THE STORY SO FAR"

-New Found Glory

In Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there was a large training field where two people were training. One was a boy of about 13 with spiky black hair. He wore a dark blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back and tan shorts. The other, a girl, who resembled the boy but with long black hair down her back. She was the same age as the boy and wore a dark strapless top showing her stomach, which also had the fan, their clan's emblem, on the back. She also wore a very short skirt with the fan embroidered around the hem, bandages that went up her right harm and knee high boots.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you can do better." the girl said.

"Hn…"

"Okay, let's take a break then." The boy named Sasuke said nothing, but walked over to a big tree with two backpacks. He opened one up pulled out a water bottle, and sat down in the grass. The girl soon walked over and sat down next to him. She pulled some food out of the other bag. Both sat in silence for a while.

"Tamiko…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah?" replied the girl.

"What are we still doing in this village? We should be looking for Itachi…" Clenching his fists, he finished, "…and killing him."

"You know we aren't strong enough." Tamiko said. "We should stay in the Village and become stronger."

"How can you say that so calmly!" Sasuke said, his voice starting to rise. "He killed our clan! Our parents! And we couldn't stop him."

"I know how you feel, but we've just barely become ninja." she replied. "Maybe, someday soon, we will leave this Village. Soon we will kill him. But for now, we must train and become stronger. Please, just listen to me. Do you think our parents would have wanted this?" She looked away as she said this because the death of their parents had affected her as much as him.

"How will we ever know?" he said, "Because of _him_, we will never know." Tamiko sighed.

"Well, let's go for now. We've done enough training for today."

"Okay…" The two siblings rose to their feet and headed towards a very deserted section of the Village.

Early the next morning, Sasuke and Tamiko sat in their large dining room eating breakfast.

"So, do you have a mission today?" Tamiko asked.

"No, but I'm going to go and train." He replied.

"Well, I have a mission, so let's leave together."

They walked outside of the house, side by side into the heart of the Village. They soon stopped at a bridge. Nobody was there. Tamiko walked over and sat under a tree next to the bridge. Sasuke kept walking across the bridge and said his goodbyes. Tamiko watched him walk off and sighed. She then lay in the grass and looked up at the drifting clouds.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Time passed before she sensed someone coming towards her. Without even opening her eyes, she said, "Hey Yuuki."

"How did you know?" someone answered.

A boy with messy brown hair sticking out from under a black hat came from behind the tree and sat down next to Tamiko. He wore a black jacket and dark blue pants. Tamiko sat up and laughed.

"You're too predictable." She said. She stopped laughing and looked into his eyes. He did the same. A few seconds went by and she realized what she was doing. Smiling at him, she looked away blushing.

"_She's so cute when she smiles." Yuuki thought._

"Tamiko, Yuuki!" called a voice. A girl came walking to over where Tamiko and Yuuki were sitting. She had very dark brown hair braided with red. Her skin was a lighter brown and she wore a black and red shirt with a stand-up collar that showed her stomach. She also had on shorts and a black and red piece of clothing that resembled a long skirt with large slits on the sides up to her waist.

"Hey, Kotone." they said together.

"Sorry I'm a bit late." The girl said.

"Hey, it's alright," said Tamiko. "Yuuki just got here too."

The three teens sat under the tree for a long time.

"Ahh!" yelled Tamiko. "Where's our teacher, Jiro-sensei?! Strange, he's always on time."

"Well, I just hope that he comes soon," said Kotone. "This is wasted training time." Yuuki did nothing but sigh and lay down. Tamiko, still sitting next to him also lay down.

"_Tamiko should really show her feelings to Yuuk. Then maybe she won't talk about him all the time." _thought Kotone. She remembered a conversation her and Tamiko had a while back:

_Tamiko and Kotone were walking together around the village. Tamiko sighed._

"_What's up?" Kotone asked knowing something was bothering Tamiko.Tamiko smiled_

"_I can't get him out of my mind…" she answered._

"_Who? Yuuki?"_

"_Yeah." Tamiko replied, blushing and staring off into space._

Kotone watched Tamiko and Yuuki now. Tamiko fell right asleep, while Yuuki watched Tamiko sleep with a smile on his face.

"_Heh, and I also know that Yuuki likes Tamiko too…" _Kotone thought.A memory of a conversation between her and Yuuki also returned:

_Tamiko fiercely spared with Jiro, their squad leader. Yuuki and Kotone watched them from afar._

"_Wow, she is so pretty when she spars…" Yuuki said randomly. Kotone stared at him in surprise. _

"_So you do like Tamiko!" Kotone said._

"_Huh? Did I say that out loud?" He said flushing. "Well, it's no use in denying it. But can you not tell her? I'm waiting for the right moment."_

"_Yeah, sure." she replied._

"_So, you would know, does she like me too?" He asked, the pink tint deepening in his cheeks._

"_I'm not telling. You'll find out when you tell her your feelings." She said._

"_Fine." He sighed._

It seemed as if hours had gone by when a puff of smoke appeared, making the three of them look up. But, it wasn't their teacher. This man wore the green jounin vest also, but he had spiky silver hair, a black mask covering his mouth and nose and his Leaf headband hiding his left eye.

"You three all know that all the squad leaders are jounin and have separate missions right?" the man asked. Tamiko and Kotone nodded,confused, while Yuuki was drifting off to sleep. Kotone nudged him hard with her elbow. He looked up grumpily, rubbing his arm.The man continued. "Well, Jiro is on a mission. We're hoping he will return tomorrow. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm the teacher for team seven."

"So does this mean you're leading us on our mission today?" Tamiko asked.

"No. I just came to tell you that the mission was canceled and you will be training with your teacher tomorrow morning."

"You're more than 2 hours late!" said Kotone. "And it was just to tell us that?!"

"Well, yes." Kakashi said. "But I might be seeing you three later. Goodbye!" As quickly as he came, he left in a cloud of smoke. Tamiko sighed.

"That was weird."

"Hey, since we don't have a mission, let's all go get some ramen." Yuuki said looking at Tamiko. Kotone and Tamiko looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" they responded together. The three students left the bridge and started to walk through the Village. They soon come across a park.

"Lets go through the park." suggested Kotone. "We can get there quicker that way."

They started to walk through the park, Kotone in the lead. She started to run ahead, leaving Yuuki and Tamiko together.

"_This would be a great time to talk to her…" thought Yuuki. _Yuuki grabbed Tamiko's hand and she looked at him curiously.

"Can we talk?" he asked nervously.

"Sure."

He let go of her hand and walked to a nearby bench under a large cherry blossom tree. Tamiko sat down next to him, still watching with a confused look on her face. For a few seconds of looking at him Tamiko, of the silence and looked up at the tree.

"Wow!" she said. "I love sakura trees. This one is almost as big as the one I have in my backyard."

"Tamiko…?"

"Yes?"

"Remember the day we were assigned to the same group?" Yuuki asked. A little confused, Tamiko thought back:

_The ninja graduates gathered together in the classroom for orientation. It was loud with many students talking excitedly. The classroom door opened and Iruka walked in. Everyone became silent. _

"_Good morning," he said. "Today I will assign you all into squads of three. Once in your squads, you will be assigned a Jounin. With them you shall train and become better ninja. Ready? Let's start with squad one…"He began to name off students and assigned each of them to groups."Squad four…Uchiha Tamiko…Natsu Kotone…" Kotone turned to Tamiko. _

"_We're in the same group!" Kotone said happily._

"_Alright!" Tamiko said._

"…_and Ronin Yuuki." Iruka finished._

"_Yes!" Yuuki said loud enough for the rest of the class to hear.Kotone looked at Tamiko. She was staring forward and turned a deep shade of red._

"_Yuuki's in our group…" Tamiko said quietly, smiling._

"_Great." Kotone thought. "This isn't going to work out…" _

After reliving their assignments in her mind, Tamiko laughed.

"Well, it wasn't that long ago." She said. "But yeah I remember."

"Well," he started. His voice was shaky. "I'm really happy that we're in the same group together and I just wanted to say…uh…well, I really l-like you…" His face was red.

"Really?" said Tamiko who also started to blush.

"Yeah…so how do you feel about me?"

"I really like you too…ever since I met you." said Tamiko, smiling.

They looked into each other's eyes and got closer and closer. Their lips were almost touching when a loud voice interrupted them.

"TAMIKO! YUUKI!"

They both quickly looked up. A blonde haired boy in an orange outfit was running towards them.

"Hey, Naruto…" said Tamiko and Yuuki with a hint of annoyance in both of their voices

"H-hey." Naruto said. He stopped to catch his breath. "So, what were you guys doing?" Yuuki and Tamiko both turned a deep shade of red.

"Nothing." They replied quickly.

"I'm going to get some ramen…Where are you guys going?" Naruto said.

"Oh!" Tamiko remembered. "Kotone is still there. Come on Yuuki!"

She grabbed his hand and they ran quickly to the ramen stand. Naruto followed them.

Kotone sat in the ramen shop alone. She occasionally looked at the door to see if Yuuki and Tamiko had come in.

"_Where are they?" _she thought. "_I shouldn't have left them alone."_ She heard the opening of the door and saw that they both came in. They were smiling and holding hands. Kotone smirked. _"So they finally got together…"_ They walked up to Kotone.

"I'm sorry that we took so long," said Tamiko smiling. Kotone could see both Tamiko and Yuuki blushing. The door opened again and in came Naruto completely exhausted.

"Y-you guys run f-fast…" said Naruto, trying to catch his breath again. Everyone laughed and ordered noodles.

"Idataki masu!" they said simultaneously, and they started to eat. It was silent, besides the sound of Naruto slurping his noodles.

"So what are you doing after this?" asked Kotone, looking up at Tamiko.

"Well," Tamiko said. "Since we don't have mission, I guess I'll go find Sasuke and make him something to eat." She chuckled and continued. "I can't let him cook by himself, because last time he 

tried, he almost burnt the house down!" Everyone laughed at that comment. "We have to train together anyway…" Tamiko finished.

"Wow," Naruto said, "You must be really strong to train against Sasuke-teme."

"Don't call my brother that Naruto."

"He's your brother!?" Naruto said, chokin on his noodles. Tamiko hit him on the back.

"You idiot. Of course he's my brother…I'm _Uchiha _Tamiko. We _look _identical. Haven't you noticed my shirt?" She turned with her back to Naruto and pulled her hair up. On the back she had the exact same symbol as Sasuke had on the back of his shirt, a white and red fan. She turned back around to face Naruto.

"Oh! Well, I guess I never noticed." Naruto admitted

"My brother is right. You are a dunce."

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone soon finished eating. They all had one bowl, except Naruto who had seven. All of them left the shop, and walked through the Village to get back to their houses. They passed a training field and saw a boy with black hair training alone.

"Hey Sasuke," yelled Tamiko. "Let's go home for a sec, and I'll make you lunch." Sasuke, calmly walked over to the group and they began to walk again. Tamiko and Yuuki were in the front holding hands. Naruto was walking behind them; bringing up the rear was Sasuke and Kotone. Kotone looked to her left at Sasuke. He had an angry look on his face, as he glared forward. She looked up and saw that he was watching Yuuki and Tamiko holding hands.

"_I guess he's still really protective of his sister. Since she's the only family he's got left and everything." _thought Kotone. No one made a sound. Only their footsteps could be heard echoing off of the walls.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme," Naruto said, breaking the silence. "We have a mission tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, dunce."

"What!" Naruto yelled, "You're such a-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" came a loud voice behind them. Everyone turned around. A girl with bright pink hair came running up to them holding a bag of groceries. She stood on the right of Sasuke, pushing Kotone aside.

"_How does Sasuke stand all these groupies?" _Kotone thought disgustedly.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was doing some shopping, and saw you guys from the window." She replied. The group passed Yuuki's house first. Everyone except Yuuki, Tamiko, and Kotone walked away.

"I'll see you later okay?" Yuuki said to Tamiko.

"Yeah, sure." She replied. He put his arms around her into a close embrace. She put her arms around his neck and sighed happily.

"Did I ever mention you are very pretty?" He whispered in her ear

"Thank you Yuuki-kun" Tamiko replied with a blush on her face. Kotone loudly cleared her throat. Tamiko and Yuuki broke apart and looked at Kotone remembering she was still there. Yuuki put his hand on Tamiko's shoulder and said good-bye. He walked into his house as Tamiko and Kotone started to walk away together. They soon stopped at Kotone's house.

"See you tomorrow." Kotone said.

"Okay, see ya!" Tamiko yelled. Tamiko continued on by herself.

Futher down the street walked Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, the ninja of squad 7. They passed Naruto's house. He waved good-bye to Sasuke and Sakura, leaving the two of them alone together.

"How's your sister Tamiko?" Sakura asked trying to start a conversation.

"Good." Sasuke answerd shortly. It was silent for a while.

"Well," Sakura said, attempting to get him to talk. "If you aren't doing anything, you can come to my house and I can make you lunch?"

"No." He replied. "My sister said she will make lunch for me."

"Oh, Okay…that's cool." She said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. They soon came to Sakura's house. Out of respect, Sasuke stopped and said good-bye. He started to walk off.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. He stopped, turned around.

"What?" he said with annoyance, knowing what was coming. She blushed and ran up to him. She looked into his dark eyes. Sasuke averted them. She got closer and tried to embrace him. He 

pulled away stiffly, and started to walk away. Sakura watched him as he walked away. She sighed, and sadly walked into her house.

Tamiko picked up her pace.

"_I'd better hurry, Sasuke is probably home." _She thought. She soon got to her house. As she got closer she noticed Sasuke was up in the tree in the front yard. He jumped down.

"There you are…" He said.

"Sorry." She replied. "I was held up."

"By that guy you were holding hands with?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well, for your information, yes."

"I don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone."

"Hn…"

"Whatever, you want something to eat right?"

"Yeah…"

They entered the house together. Tamiko went straight into the kitchen while Sasuke waited in the dining room. After Sasuke ate they decided to go and train. They went to the same training field as last time. They decided to start off with some light sparring as they got to the field. Tamiko quickly ran at him. He stood his ground and aimed kunai knives at her. She dodged them and threw a punch at his stomach. He blocked it and kicked her in the face. Tamiko was thrown into a tree. She slowly stood up again, and started to run straight at him again. She threw some shuriken, to distract Sasuke as she disappeared. While he looked around he was suddenly kicked in the side, and hit the ground. He looked up and Tamiko had a kunai at his throat.

"Too slow." She whispered, returning her kunai her pack. Sasuke pushed Tamiko off of him.

"Hn, that was just luck…" He said.

"Sure it was, but enough light stuff. Let's practice something else." They kept at their training until late that night. Both were breathing heavily. Tamiko had a bloody cut on her cheek, and Sasuke's sleeve was ripped, blood dripping down his arm.

"Okay," Tamiko said. "That's enough for today, let's go home."

"Alright…" Sasuke replied, exhausted. They returned home, ate a quick dinner and fell asleep.

The next morning, Tamiko, Yuuki, and Kotone were, once again, waiting for their teacher Jiro-sensei, by the bridge. Naruto's team was also waiting for their teacher, Kakashi, having the same meeting place. Yuuki and Naruto were asleep. Kotone and Tamiko were leaning against the railing and talking together while looking at the water. Sasuke was leaning on a tree ignoring Sakura, as she tried to talk to him. After an hour Kakashi-sensei came for team 7.

"Hello everyone," Kakashi said. "I have some unfortunate news to tell team 4." He looked over at Tamiko, Kotone, and Yuuki. "Remember that I told you before Jiro was on a mission? Well we received word that he was killed, including a few of his teammates during their mission." He looked at team 4. They seemed to take it all right. "But on the bright side," Kakashi continued. " due to the recent drop of jounin, you will temporarily be joining my team!" He gestured towards Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. "So the six of us will participate in a group training session." He started to walk away. Everyone followed. They soon got to a wooded area. Kakashi stopped in front of a tree.

"Okay, today we will learn to--" Kakashi started.

"Learn some sweet new skill?" Naruto blurted out. "Alright!"

"No," replied Kakashi. "We will be climbing trees."

"WHAT?" said everyone simultaniously.

"Climbing trees." He repeated.

"Wait a minute…," said Sakura. "How will this help us become better ninja?"

"There's a catch." Kakashi said. "You cannot use your hands."

"That's impossible!" said Yuuki.

"No, it isn't." Kakashi replied.

"Prove it." Sasuke said smartly..

"Well, okay." said Kakashi cheerfully. He turned around and faced the tree behind him. Then without hesitation, he began walking slowly up the trunk of the tree.

"H-he's climbing…" said Naruto.

"With his arms and feet straight down…" said Sakura. Kakashi walked higher and soon was hanging upside down from a branch.

"The only thing you need to do is concentrate your chakra to your feet. Use that power to climb the tree." He said.

"And how will this help us?" said Sakura.

"Wait, wait…" He said, "I'm getting to it. To put this simply, you're training to have greater mastery over your chakra. Now, enough talk. All of you take out a kunai knife. Using your kunai will help you mark the place where you've been on the tree. You want to try and get higher and higher every time. Now pick a tree and go!" Everyone took a moment to focus their chakra into their feet, then ran up separate trees. As soon Yuuki and Naruto took a few steps up the tree, they fell and hit the back of their heads on the ground. Sasuke was a bit luckier, managing to run about halfway up to a branch. He lost his concentration and jumped off the tree. He slashed a mark in the tree where he lost balance.

"Well, I hope you can all see your mistakes." said Kakashi. "Yuuki, Naruto, you didn't use enough chakra. Sasuke, you were controlling your chakra well, but you used _too_ much and lost balance."

"Hey, it was pretty easy for me!" came a voice. Yuuki, Naruto and Sasuke looked up. Sakura was sitting on the high branch grinning at them.

"It's not that hard, so don't rub it in." said Kotone, who was even higher than Sakura, on another tree.

"Sakura, Kotone…you've almost mastered it, good." said Kakashi. "Where's Tamiko?" Everyone looked at the tree Tamiko was running to, but didn't see her.

"Tamiko." said Kakashi, "Come down." They heard a chuckle and Tamiko jumped down onto a branch, she stood up and looked at everyone.

"Sorry, I was on the top of the tree." Tamiko said.

"_She can already do that?" _thought Kakashi_. "With only one try? This girl has amazing chakra control. I wonder…"_ Tamiko fell backwards and hung from the branch just as Kakashi was doing. Everyone could see the blue aura of her chakra coming form her feet.

"Well," said Kakashi, jumping down. "Since Tamiko has already seemed to master this, she can come with me of a second. The rest of you keep going." Tamiko followed Kakashi to a small clearing, where they couldn't see or hear the others.

"Well, Tamiko," said Kakashi, sitting down on a fallen branch, "I want to ask you, have you ever done training like this?"

"No, sensei. I haven't."

"You have great chakra control, have you ever considered to be a medical ninja?"

"Well, I don't know much about it."

"Basically," said Kakashi. "you will be learning healing abilities. With your precise chakra control, you could be a great medic ninja."

"Well, maybe I could try it…" said Tamiko. "But who would teach me?

"Most of the time you will be taught by other medical ninjas. But Tsunade comes to Konoha once in a while, and she can give you few tips."

"Tsunade?"

"She's one the 3 Legendary Sannin and is considered the strongest and most beautiful of women. Her sensei was the 3rd Hokage, and was the first medic ninja to be put on the field."

"Wow," said Tamiko amazed.

"Let's see…since we don't have anything planned for the team tomorrow, why don't you meet me by the bridge at noon?"

"Okay, but try to come on time sensei?" Kakashi chuckled.

"I'll try…Now let's get back with everyone else." He said. Both of them stood up, and made their way back to the rest of the team. Tamiko noticed everyone was still training. Sasuke seemed to 

be doing quite well, as he made his way closer to the tree branch. He got higher and higher every time. Naruto and Yuuki were not doing as well. Both of their trees had many cuts on the bottom. Kotone sat on a high branch breathing heavily. Sakura was lying at the bottom of her tree looking exhausted. Tamiko walked to get her backpack and kneeled down. She saw that Yuuki was walking up to her, as Naruto walked over to Sakura.

"Tamiko-chan…" Yuuki said as he kneeled down. He lowered his voice to a whisper "Um. Can you help me out with this?" He gestured to a tree. Tamiko sighed.

"It's exactly how sensei told us, Yuuki-kun…" She said.

"But it's not working!"

"Well, you have to concentrate more. Don't think of anything else. Relax, and keep your concentration."

"That's hard when I keep thinking about you…But I'll try harder." Yuuki said standing up. He gave Tamiko a kiss on the cheek. "I love you…with all my heart." She blushed.

"Aww…I love you too!" Tamiko said happily. Yuuki went back to the tree, while Tamiko watched him. She noticed that Sakura and Naruto were having a similar conversation, as her and Yuuki. They both 

seemed to be doing much better. After a while, she decided to train by herself for a little while to kill some time. It was early evening when Kakashi decided to end the training.

"Okay, I think that's enough training for today." Kakashi announced. "Our next team training session is in two days. See you then!" As Tamiko made her way out of the training area, Kotone walked up to talk to her.

"So,"Kotone said. "What did sensei talk to you about?"

"He asked me if I wanted to be a medic ninja." Tamiko replied.

"Wow! Congrats."

"Thanks...Want to go for a walk and talk. We haven't done that in ages!" As the rest of their team went home, Tamiko and Kotone went walking around the village.

"So, Tamiko...Are you going to be a medic ninja?" Kotone asked.

"Well, I guess I'll try it, and see what happens..." After walking around the Village aimlessly, Tamiko spotted two boys walking ahead of them. "Kotone, wait here."

"What? Why?" Kotone turned to look at Tamiko, but she was already running to catch up with the two guys. Kotone sighed, and sat on a nearby bench and waited.

"Takahiko, Daisaku!" yelled Tamiko. The two boys turned around. Tamiko could get a good look at them now. The first boy went by the name of Minoru Takahiko. He was very tall, had long sandy brown hair. He was a 14 year old Genin and a previous boyfriend of Tamiko. The other boy was Hisashi Daisaku. He was a little shorter than Takahiko, and he wore a brown hat. He was a 17 year old Chuunin, obvious by the green vest he wore.

"Hey Tamiko-chan." Daisaku said, with a smug look on his face.

"Hi Tamiko," said Takahiko. "What are you doing out late?"

"Yeah it's late for little girls like you to be out," Daisaku said laughing, casually slapping her butt.

"DAISAKU!!" Tamiko yelled turning red. She jumped up and grabbed his hat.

"Hey!" he yelled. She tried running away, but Daisaku grabbed her jacket. She smirked and slipped out of her jacket, and kept running. As soon as she got far enough, she turned around and called out to him.

"Give it back tomorrow! Bye Daisaku-kun, love ya!" She laughed and ran back to where Kotone was waiting.

"What was that all about Tamiko?" Kotone asked. Tamiko smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Trying to get back together with Takahiko, or are you moving onto Daisaku?" Tamiko blushed.

"You know that Takahiko and I broke up already, and Daisaku is way too old for me. Besides I have my Yuuki-kun. I just like messing with them." It was silent, as they started walking again.

"Kotone?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna come over to my house?"

"It's getting late, I don't know."

"Well, you can sleep over!"

"But I don't have my clothes..."

"You can borrow some of mine."

"Like the clothes you're wearing?" Kotone said, looking at her strapless blue top and mini skirt.

"Only if you want too..." Tamiko said chuckling.

"No."

"You know I'm just joking!"

"Yeah, I know. I guess I can sleep over.I have nothing else to do."

"Yay!" Tamiko exclaimed as they made their way to her house. As they walked, Kotone noticed they were in a part of the village she had never set foot in. The place was completely deserted.

"Tamiko?" Kotone asked looking around.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we exactly?"

"This part of the village belongs to our clan, the Uchiha's." Kotone knew how touchy Tamiko was about the absence of her clan and decided not to ask any more questions. It was silent for a while until Tamiko sighed and stopped.

"This is my house." Tamiko said. The house they stood infront of was more like a mansion. It was signifigantly bigger then the other houses around.

"Nice place." Kotone said as she followed through the gate and to the front door. They both entered the house.

"There you are Tamiko" said a voice at the top of the stairs. The two girls both looked up. Sasuke was walking down the stairs.

"Sorry Sasuke, I was walking with Kotone." Tamiko said. Then she added, "She's sleeping over."

"Whatever." Sasuke said in his usual tone.

"Well, if you want me to make dinner," Tamiko said as she walked up to Sasuke, and pushed him over to Kotone, "you gotta keep Kotone company while I cook." Tamiko smiled as Kotone blushed.

"No, Tamiko its okay," Kotone said. "I'll help you cook and --"

"It's fine." Sasuke cut in. "Let's go into the living room Kotone." Kotone hesitated and followed Sasuke into the living room. Tamiko chuckled and went to cook dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 2**

"**YOU'RE NOT ALONE"**

-Saosin

As they entered the room, Sasuke sat down on the couch. Kotone sat in a chair next to the couch. It was quiet between them.

"So…" Kotone said trying to start a conversation. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Sasuke replied. "Um, you?"

"Same."

The silence continued as neither could come up with anything to say. Kotone shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Hey Kotone," came Tamiko's voice from the kitchen. "Can you get some rice from the store? I can't finish dinner without it."

"Sure." Kotone said grateful to get away from all the awkwardness with Sasuke. She stood up. "I'll see you later."

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and went upstairs. Kotone watched him until he was out of sight before heading to the store.

Kotone walked through Konoha's dimly lit streets back to Tamiko's house carrying a bag full of rice. She looked up at the stars. The sky was so clear. When she reached the mansion, Kotone noticed a light moving across the roof. Curious, she put the bag down and climbed to the top of the roof. The light, carried by a dark figure, moved to the edge of the roof. As Kotone got closer, she recognized the figure.

"Sasuke?"

He looked back at her then sat of the edge of the roof. He looked up at the sky.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Kotone asked.

"Clearing my mind." Sasuke answered.

"Oh…Sorry to bother you." Kotone turned and began to walk away.

"Don't go." Sasuke said. Startled, Kotone faced him. "I mean…You don't have to go." There was an awkward silence.

"So," Kotone said. "What are you thinking about?" Sasuke never looked at her.

"Stuff…" He replied. Kotone sat down next to him.

"I was hoping for a more specific answer." She said. "Even a 'none of your business' was something I'd expect from you." He didn't reply. "Is it about why there's no one else here?"

"_That's_ none of your business." Sasuke said coldly. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"I understand more than you think." She looked at Sasuke who had turned to her.

"No, you don't. How could you possibly understand?" His voice raising.

"This place reminds me of mine back in my old Village." She looked up at the sky. "The only difference is that mine's burned to the ground." Sasuke only stared at her.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't be. Things just happen. It's not like it was your fault." Another silence followed.

"My brother did this." Sasuke said suddenly. "He's responsible for my clan's fate."

"What?" Kotone said a little confused.

"My older brother, Itachi." Sasuke repeated. "He's responsible for the massacre of my entire clan."

"You don't have to tell be about—"

"No. I want you to know. It was about six years ago. Tamiko and I were late going home one night. When we got home, there was blood everywhere." Sasuke's body was quivering. Kotone put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, if it bothers you then you don't have to tell me—"

"We found him standing over our parents' dead bodies!" Sasuke continued. "Can you imagine how terrified we were?"

"I can. Only in a different way. Maybe I can help you."

"No. I need to get revenge on my own. I'm sorry. You can understand that right?"

"Of course. At least you know who you can get revenge on, unlike me." Kotone said. "I'll never know who destroyed my clan. You think your life is tough, having to train hard to stop your brother. I envy you Sasuke, I really do. I wish my life was half as good as yours. I also stayed out late one night. Only when I got home, everything was on fire. No one liked my clan to begin with, so we had no help. That was the last time I ever saw them." Kotone began to tremble now. "Everyone was glad my clan was gone. They couldn't wait for me to leave either. I had nowhere to go, no one to care for me. I never even had a friend."

"Things are different now Kotone." Sasuke said reassuringly. "You've got us now, and we'll always be there for you." Kotone found it odd hearing these words come from someone like Sasuke. She looked into his dark eyes. He had a slight smile on his face. Hesitantly, Kotone leaned towards him and pressed her lips against his. Strangely, instead of pulling away, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss. They remained together for a few moments before pulling apart. Sasuke looked away as his cheeks flushed.

"I'd better get going." Kotone said. "Tamiko's probably wondering what's taking me. Coming?"

"No, you go." Sasuke said looking up at her. "I'll be in soon." Kotone smiled as she stood up and walked away. Sasuke watched her leave. He stood up himself. _"That was awkward." _He thought. _"As long as I've known her, why do I suddenly feel this way? I feel so…happy." _He turned off the light and headed inside.

Kotone jumped off the roof and walked up to the front door. She picked up the bag of rice that she left by the door. As she opened it, Tamiko walked out of the living room and met her in the hall. She thanked Kotone as she took the bag and left to finish dinner. After it was done cooking, both girls went to the dining room. Kotone sat down at the table as Tamiko remained standing.

"What's up?" Kotone asked.

"I'd better go get Sasuke." Tamiko said.

"Well, you made dinner. I'll get him." Kotone said. Tamiko sat down.

"Well, if you want to…" Tamiko said. Kotone left the dining room and walked up the stairs. This was her first time in the mansion, but she knew both Uchiha slept upstairs. It was dark except for a dim light shining from the bottom of one of the doors. She suspected that Sasuke was in there so she knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Um…Sasuke…?" Kotone said. "Dinner's ready." She heard him get up and walk to the door. It opened slightly. She could only see a little of his face in the dimmly lit room.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said.

"Are you sure?" Kotone asked. He nodded and she turned around, walking away.

"Kotone…?" Sasuke called. She looked back at him. He opened his door wider. "Can we talk?" She walked back towards him and he fully opened his door, letting her inside.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kotone asked curiously. His back was to her.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"Sorry? About what?"

"Telling you about my past. I guess I just needed somone to listen."

"You don't need to apologize." Kotone said. " I should be the one saying sorry." Sasuke turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"For that kiss." Kotone said looking down at the floor, her face flushing. Sasuke walked up to her very closely. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Even though I…wanted to…" Her quiet voice trailed off.

"Kotone." He said seriously. She cringed and looked down, waiting for his hurtful words. To her surprise, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again. "You are amazing." He whispered. She looked into his eyes. He had a faint smile on his face and a pink tinge across his cheeks. Smiling, Kotone wrapped her arms around his neck, and hesitantly pressed her lips onto his again. He didn't pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled away, both blushing.

"That was…nice." Sasuke said trying not to smile too much. Kotone laughed.

"So does this mean we're going out?" She asked holding his hand. He kissed her fully on the lips.

"What do you think?" He said. Kotone laughed again. They stood together looking into each others' eyes when a grumbling noise came from Kotone's stomach. She blushed in embarassment. "Let's go." Sasuke said pulling her towards the door. They went into the dining room.

"So, what took you so long?" Tamiko said smirking as they all sat at the table eating.

"Well, we were—" Kotone tried to come up with an excuse, not knowing whether or not Sasuke wanted his sister to know just yet.

"We're dating." Sasuke said casually. Shocked, Tamiko dropped her chopsticks.

"Tamiko?" Kotone said, scared that she might be mad.

"Finally!" Tamiko screamed happily. She hugged them both. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" Kotone sighed in relief. Soon, they all finished eating.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke said standing up.

"Goodnight." Tamiko said.

"Do you want me to—?" Kotone started, but he cut her off.

"I'm fine." He said. "Night." Kotone sighed.

"Night." Kotone said. He went upstairs and the two girls heard his door close.

"Don't mind him." Tamiko said. "He finally has a reason to be happy again. He just needs some time alone now. Want to help me with the dishes?"

"Sure."

They quickly finished the dishes and Tamiko put them away.

"Kotone?" Tamiko said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?" Kotone asked with a puzzled expression.

"You just made Sasuke happier than I've ever seen him in years. Since the time when our parents were still alive."

"He's made me happy too." Kotone said smiling.

"He's probably told you?" Kotone assumed Tamiko was talking about her parents. She nodded. "Then don't miss us too much when we have to leave this Village."

"I won't miss you." Kotone said. Tamiko looked at her apparently hurt. Kotone smiled at her. "Because I'm going with you."

"I can't ask you to come." Tamiko said.

"That's why _I'm _asking. Please, I won't get in the way of your revenge. It's just that, you two are the only thing I have closest to family."

"Only if you want to."

"Promise?" Kotone said holding out her hand.

"Promise." Tamiko said smiling. She took Kotone's hand and shook it.

Tamiko woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was nearly noon.

"_Oh no!" _She thought. _"I'm going to be late!" _ Tamiko jumped out of bed and changed into her usual clothes of a black mini shirt and dark blue strapless top. As she headed out of her room, she remembered that Kotone was still at her house. Tamiko wrote a quick note to Kotone saying that she had her medic training. As Tamiko passed her dresser, she noticed a brown hat that rested on top. Laughing to herself, she picked it up and left. She walked through the Village with the hat on her head, hoping to see the boy from which she took it. As she neared the usual meeting spot by the bridge, Tamiko saw an older boy with brown hair lying under a tree. He wore a green vest like the higher ranking ninja. It was him. Slowly, Tamiko took off the hat and snuck up on him.

"Hey Daisaku." Tamiko said. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey, Tamiko." Daisaku said tiredly. "Can I have my hat now?" She smiled at him.

"My jacket?" Tamiko asked in return.

"Right over here Tamiko." Came a voice from behind her. Tamiko turned around. A very tall boy was holding her jacket.

"Thanks Takahiko." Tamiko said. "Can I have it?" He smiled and dropped it on the ground in front of him. As she bent over to pick it up, Daisaku grabbed her around the waist. Takahiko tried to grab Daisaku's hat from Tamiko's hand. She refused to let go.

"Daisaku, tickle her!" Takahiko said, knowing Tamiko was extremely ticklish. Though she was laughing hard from being tickled, she continued to hold onto the hat. Daisaku suddenly let go of Tamiko. Takahiko fell onto the grass and Tamiko on him. Daisaku knelt down next to them and began to tickle Tamiko again.

"Well, well, well. What's going on here?"

Daisaku stopped and all three of them looked up. Kakashi was watching them.

"Tamiko." Kakashi said. "Are you going out with Minoru again?" Tamiko quickly stood up.

"No!" Tamiko said with a faint pinkness in her cheeks. "We were just playing around. We're just friends now." Takahiko and Daisaku stood next to Tamiko. There was a very uncomfortable silence. Tamiko thought about the times when she and Takahiko had been together. Different memories flashed in her mind:

"_Tamiko." Kotone said. "Daisaku says that Takahiko likes you."_

"_Do you want to go out Tamiko?" Takahiko asked._

"_I love you Tamiko." Takahiko said embracing her. _

"_I love you too Takahiko." Tamiko said. "With all my heart."_

_Tamiko and Takahiko were standing in a crowed street together._

"_This just isn't working out, Tamiko." Takahiko said. "I think we should take a break. I know you don't love me anymore." Tamiko gave him one last hug then disappeared into the crowd, tears streaming down her face._

"Tamiko?" Kakashi said. Tamiko snapped out of the trance.

"Are we going?" She asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kakashi answered. He began to walk. Tamiko picked up Daisaku's hat and placed it on his head. She then picked up her jacket and caught up with Kakashi. Daisaku looked up at Takahiko. He had a weird look on his face and a slight blush. Takahiko had been thinking the exact same things at Tamiko.

"Hey, Takahiko!" Daisaku said. "Stop staring. You stopped liking her, remember?"

"I know." Takahiko said. "But now I feel like I made the wrong choice."

Kakashi stopped when they arrived at the hospital. Together, they entered. Kakashi gestured her into a small waiting room.

"Who are we waiting for sensei?" Tamiko asked.

"I've asked one of the medic nins to test you." Kakashi said.

"Test?! You said nothing about a test! I didn't study!"

"Don't worry, Tamiko. You wouldn't be able to study for this test anyway."

They waited a while before a man in a white coat came in. Tamiko assumed he was the medic ninja. He looked over at Tamiko.

"Uchiha Tamiko." The medic nin said. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's begin the test." The medic nin said. "Follow me please." He led them outside to a pond behind the hospital. He stopped in front of the pond and faced Tamiko.

"Ok, Tamiko." The medic nin said. "This test will allow me to observe your chakra control." He gestured towards the pond. "I want you to walk across this pond for me." Tamiko had a fearful look on her face.

"This is very similar to the tree climbing exercise." Kakashi hinted. "Just do your best." Tamiko nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her chakra into her feet. The blue aura from her chakra could be seen around her feet. She opened her eyes and slowly stepped onto the water. Hesitantly, she walked across the surface. When she reached the middle of the pond, she turned to face the two men on shore.

" Anything else?" Tamiko said proudly. Astounded, the medic ninja turned to Kakashi.

"You said she's done something similar to this before?" he asked.

"Yes, but it was easier than this." Kakashi said. "I had no idea that she would be able to perform such a complicated skill so quickly."

"She's perfect for the job." The medic said. "I can start her today after going over some basics." Both looked back at Tamiko, who twirled around on the water's surface as if it were solid ground.

"Tamiko?" the medic called across the pond. Tamiko looked up and walked back to shore. "You pass. Follow me and I will teach you some basic medical skills." She looked up at Kakashi who nodded. Tamiko followed the medic ninja back into the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 3**

"**WICKED GAME"**

-H.I.M.

It was a sunny day as combined team Kakashi sat together in the training fields. Tamiko lay in the grass catching some sun as Yuuki sat beside her; Naruto played games with his shadow clones; Sasuke sat in the shade of a tree with Kotone leaning against his side. Under another tree, Sakura, as always, sat alone watching Kotone in envy. She sighed.

"_What does he see in her?" _Sakura asked herself. There was a puff of smoke and the Naruto clones vanished.

"What a boring day!" he complained. "There haven't been any good missions in days!"

"Relax, Naruto." Tamiko said. "How often do we get the whole day off to sit in the sun?"

"I don't want to just sit around!" Naruto said. "I want a mission!"

"He's right though." Kotone said siding with Naruto. "We haven't had a mission in a while." Sasuke put his arms around her.

"So let's enjoy the free time we have." He said. Everyone looked up as another puff of smoke appeared; Kakashi standing in front of them.

"Hello team!" Kakashi said.

"You're late!" Tamiko said frustrated.

"I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere." Kakashi said, his usual excuse. "Anyway, I have a mission for you."

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. "Finally!"

"But—" Kakashi continued. "This mission is different. I will be splitting the two teams up." Sakura's face lit up.

"Poor Kotone." Sakura said. "Looks like you won't be able to spend this mission with your beloved Sasuke—" Sasuke shot her an evil look. Sakura quickly fell silent.

"So what's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Squad 7." Kakashi said directing his attention to Naruto's team. "You will be coming with me to the Land of Waves. In this mission, you will be expected to protect and escort a bridgebuilder back to his home in the Water country. We will meet by the front gates tomorrow morning. You are dismissed." Sasuke kissed Kotone on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke left the training fields to pack.

"So what do we do?" Yuuki asked. Kakashi turned to his remaining students.

"Squad 4." Kakashi said. "You're mission is more complicated. The three of you will be heading north to the Lightning Country." Kotone shifted uneasily as her home country was brought up. "On this mission, you will be tracking down and taking out a spy."

"Isn't that mission beyond our level?" Yuuki asked. "We're still Genin. We can't do assassinations!"

"Ahh, but baby, we want a hard mission!" Tamiko said. Kotone said nothing.

"So who are we _assassinating_?" Yuuki asked.

"Her name is Nozomi Rinako." Kakashi explained. "She and her teammates have been spotted a few times within the Village. This team has been selected to carry out this mission due to the lack of higher ranking ninja at this time. You will be on your own for this mission. I chose your team over the other because you have more capable members. Naruto and Sakura probably couldn't handle it. I'm counting on you. Dismissed."

The three Genin turned away. As Kotone walked, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Kakashi.

"I'm going to have you in charge of this mission." He told her. "On account of how you know your way around Lightning Country, tracking shouldn't be a problem for you. Do you know Nozomi by any chance?"

"Rinako was one of my teammates." Kotone said. "The least intelligent one in our group. Taking her out won't be a problem."

"Don't cause too much trouble."

"Yes, sensei."

"Meet at the front gates tomorrow morning." Kakashi said. "Oh, and don't tell the other team the details of your mission." In a puff of smoke, he was gone.

The six Genin stood at the Village gates as the sun rose.

"We should try coming late one day." Yuuki said. "Then we don't have to wait for sensei." Sasuke stood by himself.

"_What does Tamiko see in him?" _Sasuke thought. He suddenly felt arms around his waist. He looked back to see Kotone holding him from behind. "I was wondering where you were." He said. "So what's your mission Kotone-chan?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Kotone said, remembering what Kakashi told her the day before. "We're just going north. You just be careful ok?"

"Don't worry baby, I'll be fine." Sasuke said. "_You _need to be careful. I don't want any ninja putting a scratch on you."

"Oh please…" Sakura said quietly.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if you were me." Kotone said. She smirked at Sakura. "Now would you?" Sakura looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Good morning!" Kakashi said appearing out of thin air.

"It's nearly afternoon now!" Naruto said, frustrated.

"Shall we get going?" Kakashi asked, and their journey began. At first, they followed the same path going east; Tamiko and Yuuki hand-in-hand taking up the front; Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi in the middle; Sasuke and Kotone in the back. Kotone let go of Sasuke's hand when the path forked apart.

"See you when we get back." She said. "Tamiko, Yuuki, this way." And the two teams separated.

The three ninja walked throught the woods that separated their country from the next. The sun began to sink in the darkening sky.

"Let's stop here." Kotone said.

"What? Why?" Yuuki asked. "We're at the border. If we keep going, mabe we can find a place to stay."

"This is the border between Fire and Sound." Kotone said impatiently. "A few more steps and you'll be trespassing on _his _land. There's not a single place to stay and I don't want to be caught."

" 'His' land?" Tamiko questioned. "And caught by what?"

"Trust me." Kotone said. "You don't want to be in there. Especially at night. In the morning, we'll move quickly through Sound. Hopefully we'll go unnoticed. Otogakure is a small nation, so if all goes well, we should make it to Kumogakure by tomorrow afternoon. I'll keep watch." She began to set up the tent.

"Kotone, take a break." Tamiko said. "It can't be that dangerous in Sound, can it? Relax, you're working too hard."

"No, it's ok." Kotone said. "I'll stay up."

It was midnight as Kotone stayed up as the others slept and kept watch.

"_I can't believe I'm this close to him right now. " _She thought. "_I wonder how Niru is…I'd go check but—No, I can't go back. I already disobeyed Orochimaru-sama. I don't want to cause more trouble. But if he forgives me…No! I have to carry out my mission." _She put her hand over the curse mark on her right shoulder. _"No one can find out."_

As the sun rose, the Konoha ninja packed up their gear.

"I don't get it Kotone." Yuuki said. "What's the rush?" Kotone sighed.

"Do you know the three Legendary Ninja?" Kotone asked. "Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru?"

"I do." Tamiko said. "Tsunade is one of the most powerful women in the world and one of the best medic ninja. Jiraiya is just a pervert and Orochimaru…He's the rebel that left the Village." Kotone nodded.

"This is Orochimaru's territory." Kotone said. "That's why I'm trying to get out of here. _Now." _ And they were off with a quickened pace.

"Strange how we haven't encountered any ninja yet." Yuuki said as the afternoon came. "This is turning out to be easier than you thought Kotone—"

"Shhh!" Kotone said. They all stopped. It was quiet. Suddenly, a kunai cut through the air and hit a tree next to Tamiko.

"Looks like you spoke too soon Yuuki-kun." Tamiko said. Out of the bushes came three Sound ninja.

"This should be fun." Kotone said with an smirk upon her face. The ninja came towards them.

"What is your business in our country?" one of the ninja asked. "You don't belong here."

"We're just passing through." Yuuki said.

"Well," the other Otonin said. "You picked the wrong country to be wandering through." They lunged at the Genin and a fight broke out.

"At this rate, we'll never make it." Kotone said to herself. She heard moaning from behind her. Tamiko had finished off one of the Otonin.

"One down." Tamiko said.

"Make that two." Yuuki said.

"Now it's just me." The final Sound ninja said.

"Tamiko, Yuuki." Kotone said. "Go ahead and get to Lightning. I'll catch up."

"Kotone," Tamiko said. "We'll help out."

"Just go." Kotone said. "I got this." Hesitantly, Tamiko and Yuuki left Kotone behind.

"She's been acting really weird on this mission." Tamiko said worriedly to Yuuki. "I wonder what's up."

Kotone stood facing the last Sound ninja with a kunai at hand.

"You're not very smart, are you?" the ninja asked. "Telling your teammates to leave you like this. Are you that eager to die?"

"I'll make you a deal." Kotone said. "Let me go, and I'll spare your life."

"What kind of ninja are you?" the Otonin asked. "Making deals with the enemy?"

"Do you know Natsu Niru?" Kotone asked changing the subject.

"Who doesn't. Why?"

"What if I told you that Niru is my cousin, and that I worked for Orochimaru? And if they found out that you harmed me in anyway…"

"Then that changes everything."

"I thought so." Kotone said victoriously. "Tell Niru and Orochimaru that Kotone says hi." Kotone turned her back on the ninja and left.

Tamiko and Yuuki stood outside of the Village gates in Lightning as the evening neared.

"We should go back and help." Tamiko said.

"She said she could handle it." Yuuki said.

"But, what if--?"

"Hey guys!" came Kotone's voice as she walked up the path. "Sorry I took so long." Kotone entered the Village and her teammates followed. Kumogakure was large, roughly the size of Konoha. As they walked through, Yuuki noticed something about the people around them.

"Why are all of them staring at us like that?" Yuuki asked. "It's like they've never seen ninja before." No one responded. They arrived at a building. "A ninja school? What's here that'll help us find Rinako?"

"You'll see." Kotone said opening the door. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door. Inside was a classroom full of potential ninja. In the front, was their sensei. The class went quiet when they walked in. The teacher looked at the three Konoha ninja. He realized who was amongst them.

"K-Kotone?" he said in a shaky voice. "I thought you were—"

"I'd like to talk to you when you get a chance, sensei." Kotone said cutting him off. "It's rather important."

In the evening, the three ninja sat in the teacher's living room.

"Where have you been Kotone?" the sensei asked. "Everyone thought you were dead."

"Only because that's what you all wanted." Kotone argued. The instructor said nothing.

"So, how do you guys know each other again?" Tamiko asked.

"She was one of my students." The instructor said. "Back before…Anyway, you're the first of my former students I've seen in a while."

"No one visits?" Yuuki asked.

"One died a few years back, along with her whole clan." The teacher said. "A terrible loss."

"We're here on account of Rinako." Kotone said getting to the point of their visit. "We need as much information about her wherabouts as you can give us."

"I haven't seen her." The teacher admitted. "She's joined a new team."

"Do you know who leads it?" Tamiko asked.

"No." The teacher said. "What is all this about?"

"We're on a mission." Yuuki said. "We need to know where she is."

"Well, I apologize for not being able to help you." The teacher said. "You could ask around. I'm glad to see you well, Kotone."

"Thanks for your time, sensei." Kotone said bowing.

Tamiko, Kotone and Yuuki wandered the Village. People peered out of their windows as they walked by.

"They're staring at us again..." Tamiko said.

"We need to find a place to stay." Kotone said.

"You were born here right?" Yuuki asked Kotone. "Why don't we just go stay with your clan?"

"Yuuki-kun!!" Tamiko said shocked.

"What?" Yuuki asked confused. He looked back at Kotone who had stopped walking. Her hair covered up her face. She looked away.

"You can go ahead and stay there if you want." Kotone said coldly. She began to walk away. "I hope you like sleeping with the dead." Yuuki fell quiet. Kotone hid her face and left Tamiko and Yuuki behind. Yuuki looked at the ground in guilt. Tamiko grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the direction in which Kotone was walking.

"Don't you know anyone that'll let us stay with them?" Tamiko asked when her and Yuuki caught up.

"No." Kotone said. "It'll be hard even getting into a hotel room."

"I don't understand." Yuuki said. "This is your home. Why do they treat you so badly?"

"My clan was the most powerful in the Village." Kotone said. "Everyone feared us. These people think I'm evil. That's why they're avoiding us."

"Oh." Yuuki said. "Sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's ok Yuuki." Kotone said, forcing herself to smile. "You didn't know. Let's try and get into a hotel." When they walked inside, the lobby went quiet. They walked up to the counter.

"We'd like a room please." Tamiko said kindly.

"I'm sorry but you can't stay here." The man behind the counter said. He glanced at Kotone. "We're, uh…full. There are no more rooms open." Tamiko and Yuuki looked at Kotone.

"Now what do we do?" Yuuki asked. Kotone slammed her hand on the counter.

"We want a room." Kotone demanded.

"Kotone," Tamiko said. "Don't you think you should be a little nicer?"

"I've never gotten anything around here from being _nice." _Kotone said. "What makes now different." She turned back to the man. "Don't make me use it."

"You mean—?" The man asked fearfully. Kotone nodded as her eyes flashed black. "Ok! Ok! Take it! Just leave me alone!" Kotone grabbed the keys from him and headed towards the stairs.

"Aren't you two afraid of being in a group with her?" The man asked Tamiko and Yuuki.

"Why should we be?" Yuuki asked.

"Don't you know?" one woman said. "She's a monster! A sign of evil in our Village."

"Don't talk about Kotone like that!" Tamiko said angrilly. "She's my friend, and nothing will change that." Tamiko following Kotone.

"She's not as bad as you think she is." Yuuki said following after.

The three Konoha ninja walked up the stairs to their room.

"What did you do Kotone?" Tamiko asked. "That man was horrified! What were you going to use on him?"

"My kekkei genkai." Kotone said. "That's what everyone fears. I've never had to threaten anyone when I lived here. None of my family did. But people act just like they did back then." She smirked. "Now's my time to put people in their place."

"I don't see how your clan stood for this." Tamiko said.

"Now you see why I never came back." Kotone said. "They'll treat us like this the entire time we're here. You'll get used to it."

"Well," Yuuki sighed. "You came to the right Village then. Let's get some sleep. I'm tired."

In the darkness of a hallway, two people walked. One with long black hair and pale skin, the other, a little taller with dark skin.

"Well done on your last mission, Niru-kun." The black haired man said. "You're becoming stronger everyday."

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama." Niru said. There came the sound of running from behind. Another Sound ninja caught up to them.

"Orochimaru-sama." He panted. "I have been told to tell you and Niru-san something."

"Out with it then." Orochimaru hissed.

"She wanted me to tell you that she says… 'hi'." The Sound ninja said confusedly.

" 'She'?" Orochimaru asked. " 'She' who?" The other ninja attempted to catch his breath.

"Kotone…" he said.

"Kotone?" Niru said. "Dark skin, brown and colored hair?" The ninja nodded. "When? Where?!"

"Niru-kun." Orochimaru said. "Calm down. Continue…"

"We met in the woods." The ninja told. "Going north. She was with two other Konoha ninja—"

"Konoha?" Orochimaru interjected. "What a smart girl. Maybe she's still loyal after all. Where were they going?"

"Kumogakure, I believe. They didn't say why."

"Excellent." Orochimaru said. He turned to Niru. "It's been a while, hasn't it Niru-kun?" Niru nodded. "There's a special event coming up in Konoha. I'll arrange for you to go. I want to see how her skills have grown."

Morning came and the three Konoha ninja prepared for their search.

"There's a good ramen shop on the other side of the Village." Kotone said. "Hungry?"

"Am I ever!" Yuuki exclaimed.

When they reached the ramen shop, the three of them sat down.

"What can I get for you—" the ramen shop owner began. He stopped short when he took a good look at his customers.

"Here we go again…" Tamiko sighed.

"It's not polite to stare." Kotone said calmly. "Could we get something to eat please?" The man stood quietly, mouth slightly open. Kotone stood up. "Come on, please?" She smiled wickedly at him. "We're hungry." The man backed off and turned to make their ramen. Finally they ate.

"Hey, maybe he knows about Rinako." Tamiko suggested.

"The ramen guy?" Yuuki asked. "I guess it's worth a shot." Kotone looked at the ramen shop owner who stood in a corner.

"Hey," she said. "Have you seen Rinako around?"

"Rinako?" the shop owner repeated.

"Yeah, Nozomi." Kotone said. "The girl from my squad."

"No I haven't." the shop owner said. "She comes and goes. It's been a while."

"Maybe I can help?" some said behind them. Tamiko, Kotone and Yuuki turned around. A boy about their age stood in the doorway. He had tan skin and black hair.

"Kenichi?" Kotone said. The boy looked at her.

"Kotone?" Kenichi said shocked. "I almost didn't recognize you! What are you doing here?"

"We're on a mission." Kotone said. "We need to locate Rinako. You said you know something?"

"I run into her team while I'm training sometimes." Kenichi said.

"Can we talk about this somewhere else?" Kotone asked, glancing at the shop owner.

"Sure, is my house good?" Kenichi asked. Kotone nodded. Her team finished their ramen and they all headed to Kenichi's house. As they walked, they passed by a little weapon shop. Yuuki, hand-in-hand with Tamiko, spotted a girl inside. She had brown hair pulled up into two buns on her head. She had a Konoha headband around her forehead. Yuuki wondered what she was doing so far north without any of her teammates to be seen. He watched her the entire time they passes. He felt Tamiko tugging on his arm.

"What are you looking at?" Tamiko asked suspiciously. "We need to hurry sweetie."

The three Konoha ninja sat in Kenichi's living room.

"So what's this about anyway?" Kenichi asked.

"We've been asked to find her." Tamiko said. "That's all we can tell you."

"What exactly do you know?" Yuuki asked.

"Well, she's not one of the brightest ninja of our Village." Kenichi said. "So I was able to get a little information out of her."

"Not surprising." Kotone said.

"She's joined some secret group somewhere in the Village." Kenichi continued. "I usually see a few of them meeting in the old training fields. You can probably find them there."

"Do you know anything about this _secret group_?" Tamiko asked. Kenichi shook his head.

"Thanks for your help Kenichi." Kotone said. "Let's go check it out." As they walked out of the door, Kenichi called Kotone back.

"The girl in your group—" Kenichi said. "What is her name?"

"Uchiha Tamiko." Kotone said. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Kenichi said. "Nice seeing you again. Hope you find Rinako."

Kotone, Tamiko and Yuuki walked down a large path to the abandoned training fields. On their left was a large fence.

"I wonder why no one uses these training fields anymore." Tamiko said. No one responded. She looked back and saw that Kotone was nowhere in sight. Her and Yuuki walked back. There was a large gate slightly opened. Written on it was the Japanese character for summer: _natsu_. Realizing what this was, Tamiko slowly opened the door. Inside were quiet and deserted streets. Every building and house, destroyed. They were all charred and black.

"I don't like this place…" Yuuki said. They walked on. Further up the street, they saw Kotone. She stood motionless.

"Kotone?" Tamiko said putting her hand on Kotone's shoulder. Kotone jumped and turned around. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide.

"Kotone, what's wrong?" Yuuki asked. "What is this place?" Kotone looked down at the ground.

"This—" Kotone said quietly. "This is where I used to live." A light wind blew ashes across the street. "Sorry, I'm wasting time. Shall we go then?" Tamiko and Yuuki could tell that she was really pushing herself to sound cheerful. They headed back to the main gate.

"Has she ever told you what happened?" Yuuki asked Tamiko quietly.

"No." Tamiko said. "But my brother did. It's really sad."

Kotone took one last look at her home before locking the gate. They said nothing to each other as they headed to the training fields.

"Wow!" Yuuki said when they arrived. "This is a very nice place to train. There's so much space. Why would anyone abandon it?"

"No one wanted to come near my clan." Kotone said. "They remained empty, so we claimed them as our own personal fields." Kotone walked away from them and began to explore the fields.

"I feel very sorry for her." Yuuki said to Tamiko after Kotone had left. "You can't have a decent conversation with her without bringing up her clan. And everyone treats her so badly."

"I know how you feel Yuuki-kun, but there's nothing we can do." Tamiko said sympathetically. "No one really understands what they've put her through. The sooner we find Rinako, the sooner we can get back home. Then we won't have to deal with this." Kotone walked back towards them.

"I don't see any signs of some 'secret organization'." Kotone said. "Kenichi probably lied like everyone else."

"He seemed nice." Tamiko said. "Why would he lie?"

"Why does anyone do the things they do?" Kotone said.

"Maybe they only show up at certain times." Yuuki said. "How 'bout we check again tonight?" Kotone sighed.

"Fine. We can come back later."

The next afternoon, Yuuki ran alongside a small river. As he ran, he heard rustling in the bushes. Diverting his attention towards the trees, his foot hit a rock on the path. Yuuki tripped and fell into the river. When he came up for air, he heard giggling. Yuuki looked up to see the Konoha girl from the weapon shop. She held out her hand and pulled Yuuki out of the water. He blushed slightly.

"You're from Konoha." Yuuki said, stating the obvious. "What are you doing here?"

"Mission." The girl said. "I suppose you are too. I'm Ten-ten. My teammates Neji and Lee are around here somewhere…Where are yours, um—?"

"Yuuki." He replied. "Mine are around." He looked back and saw Tamiko off in the distance. "Can we hang out somewhere else? Like—over there?"

"Yeah, sure." Ten-ten said. Yuuki lead Ten-ten away, keeping himself hidden from Tamiko's view.

Tamiko walked around the Village in search of Yuuki. She passed their hotel. Suddenly, the doors opened and a man walked out, bumping into her.

"I am so sorry." The man said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Tamiko said. She looked up at him. He was very tall, about 17, and had curly brown hair. Tamiko figured he was a Jounin by his green vest. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her to her feet. The man looked at the headband around her neck.

"I see you're not from around here." The man said. "I'm Shuichi Taihei. Anything I can do to help you with?"

"I think I'm ok." Tamiko said flushing pink. "I'm just looking for someone."

"Alright." Taihei said. "Let me know if you need anything." Tamiko watched him walk away.

"_Wow." _She thought. _"What are the chances of me running into a guy as hot as that? Now, where is Yuuki-kun?" _She continued her search.

On the other side of the Village, Kotone knocked on Kenichi's door.

"Any luck?" he asked when he saw who it was. Kotone shook her head.

"Not a single clue." Kotone said.

"I can help you out." Kenichi said. "Well, if you don't mind me interfering." Kotone blushed a little.

"I'd really appreciate that." Kotone said. She and Kenichi walked back to the training fields togther. They searched the fields a few times, but found nothing. Giving up, they sat under a tree.

"So, where have you been all these years?" Kenichi asked. "Have you been in Konoha this whole time?"

"Not really." Kotone said. "I had been doing work for someone for a few years. Then I went to Konoha."

"I forget her name, but did you hear about that girl that died a few years after you left? Her and her clan."

"Yeah. At least it wasn't you right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But why did you leave?"

"I didn't really have a choice. Being hated and familyless. It's hard trying to keep living like that."

"What about Niru?" Kenichi asked. Kotone shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't seen him in a while." Kotone said. "But let's get off the subject of me. How've you been?"

"Good. Nothing special. Boring really." Kenichi said. "Lame D-rank missions, occasional C-rank." Kotone laughed a little. "Hey, it's not funny. It's not my fault you graduated three years before everyone else our age."

"I'm just joking. We get low rank missions all the time. Except for this one."

"So this is a high rank mission?"

"It's not high rank." Kotone lied. "Our sensei's just not here."

"How'd you get them to let you train in Konoha?"

"I picked a fight with Tamiko's brother. They gave me a few harder tests and let me graduate."

"Seems like something you'd do." Kenichi said. "Where is Tamiko anyway?"

"Looking for Yuuki." Kotone said. "What's with you and her?"

"Just trying to make friends, that's all." Kenichi said.

"_Yeah right…" _Kotone thought. Up the path came Tamiko and Yuuki, hand-in-hand. _"About time."_

"_She has a boyfriend…" _Kenichi thought. _"So much for that…" _Tamiko and Yuuki walked over.

"Find anything?" Tamiko asked.

"No." Kotone said. She turned to Yuuki. "So where have you been?"

"I got lost." Yuuki lied.

"Figures." Kotone said. "Kenichi's offered to help us out. We can search in pairs. I'll go with Tamiko and you two guys can pair up. Yuuki, Kenichi, search the northern part of the city. Me and Tamiko will search this part. Ask around too." The four ninja split up.

As Kotone and Tamiko searched, Kotone had a thought.

"Hey Tamiko." Kotone said. "Do you think it's wrong to like one guy while you're already going out with another?"

"Why?" Tamiko asked. "You like Kenichi-san, don't you?"

"In this weird way, yes."

"I don't think so. As long as you stay loyal to the one you're with. I feel that way all the time. You should tell him."

"What?" Kotone said, shocked. Tamiko smiled.

"Tell Kenichi-san how you feel. Either that, or I'll do it."

"No! Please don't. He doesn't like me back."

"What gives you that idea? You'll never know if you don't ask him."

"It's not worth it. Besides, I have Sasuke-kun. Let's keep searching."

The searching went on for hours, but nothing was ever found.

Tamiko wandered around Kumogakure by herself, hoping to give Kotone some "alone time" with Kenichi. Yuuki was again, nowhere in sight.

"_Maybe he went off to search." _Tamiko thought. Everyone around her stared. She found herself wanting to get away and headed towards the outskirts of town.

She felt a little akward walking alone in the strange country, almost as if someone was following her. Suddenly, someone laid a hand on Tamiko's shoulder. Turning, Tamiko round kicked the person in the side. He slammed into the nearest tree and slid to the ground. Tamiko ran up to him, swiftly pulling out a kunai. As soon as she got closer to him, she immediately recognized him. She put her weapon back into her holster and held out her hand. He looked up at her with a goofy smile and accepted her hand.

"I am so sorry about than Taihei-san!" Tamiko said as she pulled him to his feet.

"It's okay." He grinned. "But I always seem to get hurt when I run into you." She punched his arm playfully.

"Well I'm on a mission in an unknown area. I have to have my guard up." Tamiko said.

"Well, maybe you could take a break on your mission." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She didn't pull away. "I could show you around."

"I shouldn't. The sooner we find her. The sooner we leave."

"Are you saying you want to leave me?" Taihei whined jokingly.

"I have a boyfriend Taihei-san." Tamiko said pulling away from him.

"I just want to hang out. What's one day?" Taihei asked. Tamiko thought about it for a moment. True, she thought he was cute, but in the back of her mind she didn't completely trust him.

"Okay, fine." She said finally. "But just for a few hours okay? I've got a lot of work to do."

"That's all I need Tamiko-chan." Taihei said hugging her. He pulled away, grabbed her hand and led her back into the Village.

"Where are you taking me?" Tamiko asked.

"You'll see…" Taihei said.

Kotone, Tamiko, Yuuki and Kenichi met up one morning.

"This mission isn't going too well." Kotone said. "We haven't found anything and it's been four days."

"There has to be some places we haven't checked yet." Kenichi said. "How about we split up again? Kotone and Yuuki search and me and Tamiko?" Kotone narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine then."

The searching went on some more. Kenichi was very quick to pair up with Tamiko. No matter what Kotone tried, those two were always together.

Kotone and Yuuki wandered around a wooded area outside of town.

"Why am I always being stuck with you?" Kotone said.

"Do you hate me or something?" Yuuki asked, somewhat hurt.

"No—" Kotone said. "There's just other people I'd like to work with."

"Oh, I see. You like Kenichi…Don't you?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you work with Tamiko _all_ the time, so that eliminates her. You haven't seen Kenichi in who knows how long." Yuuki smirked.

"You're trippin'." Kotone said. "Did you forget I'm going out with Tamiko's brother?"

"So?" Yuuki said. "How's that keeping you from liking other people?"

"Oh, shut up. We're wasting time."

"Yeah, time that you're not spending with Kenichi. I hear you and Tamiko-chan talking about him. About how you're too scared to tell him yourself."

"You need to mind your own business since you can't seem to get your facts straight."

"I know what I heard. Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not being defensive." Kotone said. "You're just being stupid."

"What if I told him?" Yuuki asked.

"Don't even think about it! If you do, he'll really hate me."

"So you _do _like him."

"I never said that!"

"Just admit it, Kotone. It's no big deal. I promise I won't tell him."

"I know you aren't. Because you know what I'll to you if you do."

"Good point."

The two ninja walked on along side a cliff. Kotone looked over the edge as Yuuki began to tease her.

"Kotone loves Kenichi!" He chanted.

"Shut up, Yuuki." Kotone said.

"It's very entertaining." Yuuki said. "Kotone loves Kenichi! You love Kenichi!"

"Yuuki…" Kotone said annoyed. "Shut up."

"You love him."

"Shut up."

"Koto and Keni sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I said SHUT UP!!" Kotone faced Yuuki and punched him right in the side of his face. Stumbling backwards, he tripped over a rock and rolled right off the cliff. She watched as he fell closer and closer to the river below.

"_Serves him right." _Kotone thought. _"But if Tamiko finds out—" _There was a large splash as Yuuki hit the water. He had been badly hurt and rendered unconsious on the way down. Unable to move, Yuuki sank to the bottom of the river. Kotone ran to find an alternate route to the river, hoping to get down there before she lost track of him. Once she got to the bottom, she saw his unconsious body floating towards her. Kotone waded into the water until it was waist high on her. As Yuuki passed, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to shore.

"Hey Yuuki, wake up." Kotone said. She slapped him across the face. He didn't move. She began pushing hard on his chest. "I'm not going to give you mouth to mouth, so you'd better wake up or die." As she pushed harder, Yuuki regained consiousness and rolled over, coughing up river water. Pain shot through his limbs and he collapsed onto the ground.

"Thanks to you, I think my leg is broken." Yuuki said. He tried to pull himself up, but the pain wouldn't allow him. "And my arms."

"Great." Kotone sighed. "Now I have to carry you all the way to the hospital."

"That's what you get for pushing me off." Yuuki said.

"You tripped." Kotone said. "Don't put that on me."

"Whatever." Yuuki said. "Just get me to the hospital. _Alive!" _Reluctantly, Kotone let Yuuki get on her piggyback, since he couldn't walk on his own, and walked him to the hospital. On their way up the main road, Kotone saw Tamiko and Kenichi ahead of them.

"Oh no…" Kotone said. Yuuki looked up. He also saw Tamiko.

"Oh—" Yuuki said. "You're gonna get it."

"Just say you slipped down a hill."

"And broke three limbs?"

"It was a big hill…"

"You shouldn't have pushed me."

"You tripped!"

"Hey Kotone!" came Tamiko's voice. Kotone looked up and saw Tamiko coming towards them.

"Don't say a word." Kotone told Yuuki. Tamiko caught up with them. She looked at Yuuki who was still on Kotone's back.

"What's wrong with him?" Tamiko asked, worried. "Is he hurt?"

"It's nothing serious." Kotone said.

"Yeah, right…" Yuuki mumbled. "Ow!" Kotone nudged him hard. Tamiko looked at them suspiciously.

"What happened?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing." Kotone said. "It's nothing. He just tripped is all. I swear he fell! Why would I do anything to hurt my team?" Tamiko relaxed.

"You're right Kotone." Tamiko said. She looked at Yuuki. "Were you being careless again?" He said nothing.

"Well, I gotta get him to the hospital." Kotone said. "I'll see you guys later." She hurried off.

"You are so lucky." Yuuki said. "You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Kotone said. She got Yuuki into a hospital room and left the building. She sighed and wandered around town. Everywhere she went, she got stares. There was nothing left to do except go back to their hotel room.

Kotone lay quietly on her bed in the hotel. Not long after, Tamiko entered the room. She walked over to Kotone.

"Did you tell him yet?" She asked.

"Tell who what?" Kotone asked.

"Kenichi-san." Tamiko said.

"No."

"Why not? You know you want to. If not, I'll tell him."

"And what will that accomplish? He doesn't like me back, so what why bother?"

"Do you know for sure?" Tamiko asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Kotone replied.

"I think you should talk to him." Tamiko said. "Make him think you're going to look more. I'll stay behind." Kotone sat up.

"Ok, fine." Kotone said. "But I'm telling you, he doesn't like me."

The next morning, Tamiko and Kotone met up with Kenichi.

"Ok." Kotone said with crossed arms. "This is taking _way _too long. If this goes on any longer, we may have to call this mission failed."

"You're just going to give up?" Kenichi asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Kotone asked. "We've already lost Yuuki. What else have we accomplished?" The others were silent. "She's better at covering her tracks than I thought."

"Let's not quit now." Kenichi said. "One more search."

"What for?" Kotone asked. "There's no where left to look. But, I think I know why you _really _want to go searching."

"How about we just take a break." Tamiko said. "You've been acting strange this entire mission, Kotone. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm fine." Kotone said angrilly. "I just want to get this over with. Me and Kenichi will take one more look around the Village. If we don't find anything, we should probably head home."

"What's Tamiko-san going to do?" Kenichi asked.

"She can do whatever she wants." Kotone said. She glanced at Tamiko.

"I have some work to do anyway." Tamiko said. "I'll catch up with you two later." She turned and left, leaving Kenichi and Kotone behind. They set out on their own.

Tamiko wandered alone through the park. It felt weird working alone. There was the sound of rustling in the bushes behind her. Tamiko pulled out a kunai and threw it into the bush. A man stood up.

"Watch it!" The man said. "You almost hit me with that." Tamiko looked at him and flushed pink. It was Taihei.

"I'm so sorry." Tamiko said. "I thought you were someone else."

"No problem." Taihei said. "Hey, I never got your name."

"Uchiha Tamiko."

"Tamiko…" Taihei repeated. "What a beautiful name. But, it fits you, since you're beautiful." Tamiko's face turned even pinker. They sat down together.

"Why are you out here all alone?" Taihei asked.

"Nothing really." Tamiko said. "Just trying to finish up a mission."

"Need help?" Taihei asked moving closer to her.

"Only if you want to." Tamiko said moving closer to him. Their lips barely touched when shuriken cut through the air and hit Taihei in the back. They turned around to see a group of Cloud ninja. Taihei ripped out the shuriken. The ninja pulled out more shuriken.

"We have a mission to complete." The ninja said. Even more ninja appeared from the trees. They surrounded Taihei and Tamiko. "Konoha has sent ninja to destroy us. Our mission is to find and annihilate all of them. Looks like we've found one." The ninja threw more shuriken at Tamiko, but Taihei blocked it.

"You need to get out of here." Taihei said to Tamiko. "It's too dangerous."

"I can't leave you here." Tamiko said. "You might get hurt."

"It'll be ok." Taihei said. "Just go."

"No!" Tamiko said pulling out another kunai. "I'll fight by your side." And the fight began.

Taihei and Tamiko fought hard, but they weren't accomplishing anything.

"I don't think we can do this on our own." Tamiko said. "We need back up."

"We just need to weaken them is all." Taihei said. "There's just so many." As Taihei was taking out one of the other Cloud ninja, another came from behind.

"Look out!" Tamiko yelled. When Taihei turned, another ninja hit him hard in the back of the head. He fell cold on the ground. "Taihei-san!" A Cloud ninja approached her.

"What's the matter?" the ninja asked. "Can't beat us on your own?" Frustrated, Tamiko continued to fight. After taking down a few, she knew she couldn't do it alone. She quickly knelt down beside Taihei.

"Please get up." Tamiko said shaking his unconsious body. "I can't do this on my own." A barrage of shuriken came at her. She attempted to block, but there was too many. Unable to deflect them all, Tamiko took the blows from each blade in her arms and legs. Before she could react, another ninja came at her and kicked her in the side, knocking her over. The others ganged up on her and began to beat her. They were strong, and she was running low on chakra from such a long fight.

"_How and I going to get out of this?"_ Tamiko thought. She kicked, hitting one of the ninja in the face. Suddenly the Cloud ninja began to back away from her. Tamiko lay helpless on the ground, blood everywhere. Her body shook as she slowly rose to her feet. When she looked up, there was a rather large Cloud ninja standing before her. Tamiko pulled more weapons from her pack and held them between her fingers. The ninja grabbed her by her headband which was tied around her neck.

"So this is one of Konoha's ninja?" he said.

"Let me go." Tamiko said. The ninja let out a slight laugh.

"I'd expected you to be stronger." He said.

"I said, let me go!" Tamiko yelled. She stabbed the kunai into the ninja's large shoulder. He threw her to the ground. He kicked her and she coughed up blood. He ripped out the kunai knifes that penetrated his arm. Turning, he saw Tamiko coming towards him. But, it was too late. She had caught him off guard and kicked him in the face. As she went for a kick, he grabbed her by the leg. The Cloud nin spun her around by the leg before letting go. Tamiko slammed into a tree and slid to the ground.

"_At this rate, I'll never win." _Tamiko thought. She painfully sat up against the tree_. "I can't die here…"_

Kotone and Kenichi walked silently through the other side of the park. They had yet to find anything.

"Why couldn't Tamiko-san come with us?" Kenichi asked. "We can work in three—"

"Why are you constantly talking about her?!" Kotone said with a raised voice, apparently very irritated. "It seems like she's all you ever talk about. Can't you just leave her alone for once?"

"What's it to you?" Kenichi asked.

"It's annoying me!" Kotone said. "Like you don't care about anyone else. Like all you care about is her."

"So I like Tamiko-san." Kenichi finally said. "But it shouldn't matter."

"She has a boyfriend."

"So what? I can like whoever I want. This is none of your business. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

"Because _I _like you!" Kotone said very loudly. There was an odd silence. Kenichi was speechless. "I like you ok? That's why it's such a big deal to me."

"Kotone—" Kenichi said. "I—I didn't know—"

"Of course you didn't." Kotone said. "Because you were always leaving me to be with Tamiko. I thought I could spend more time with you during this mission. I thought that you had changed, that you wanted to be my friend. But I see now that you were just using me to get to her. I thought that you were different. But I was wrong. Things like this is why I don't trust people." Kenichi remained silent in fear of making the conversation worse. Kotone turned away.

"Where are you going?" Kenichi asked.

"Home." Kotone said angrilly. "There's nothing left here for me. This mission's failed anyway. Rinako probably knew that if I found her I'd kill her."

"Is that a threat?" came a voice from the trees. Appearing on a branch was a girl with shoulder length blonde hair. Kotone faced her.

"Nozomi Rinako." Kotone said smiling deviously. "What a surprise."

"I heard you were looking for me." Rinako said. "You probably would have found me sooner if you hadn't been flirting like you are now. I don't know why you're going for _him _though. There's way better looking guys in Konoha. That Uchiha boy was very attractive I might say."

"Leave Sasuke-kun out of this." Kotone said.

" 'Kun' huh?" Rinako said with a hint of surprise. "So you like him too then. Can't you stay with one guy?"

"Enough talk." Kotone said. "We have business to take care of. We know you've been spying on Konoha. Hope you've got everything done in that little group of yours, because your time is up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rinako said, apparently confused.

"It means I'm going to hurt you to the point where there is no going back." Kotone said.

"Why would you do that?" Rinako asked. Kenichi looked away to hide his laughter.

"You're a spy you moron!" Kotone said. "Why else would I waste my time with an idiot like you?"

"That wasn't very nice!" Rinako said, taken aback.

"Welcome to the real world." Kotone said pulling out shuriken. "Life's not nice." Kotone threw the stars, but Rinako blocked them with a sword she had at her side. "Wow. Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. Or maybe you just got lucky." Kotone formed hand signs. "But luck's not enough to save you now."

"Kotone," Kenichi said. "Is there anything you'd like me to do?"

"I appreciate your help Kenichi," Kotone said. "But I have to do this on my own."

"I understand." Kenichi said. "This is your mission after all. Besides, I've already caused enough trouble."

"Hey wait," Kotone said suddenly. "You can do something for me. Can you go find Tamiko?" Kenichi nodded and ran in another direction.

The enormous Cloud ninja walked up to Tamiko and held up the kunai she had stabbed him with. Blood dripped from its tip.

"You think this is enough to take me down?" The ninja asked. Tamiko spat blood at his feet. Angered, he brought his arm down fast, aiming the kunai in the center of Tamiko's head. "DIE!" Before he made contact, his arm stopped moving. Amazingly, Tamiko had grabbed his wrist before the impact. He stared at her in disbelief. Tamiko laughed slightly.

"I'm not going to die here with you." She said. She looked up at him, her eyes a blazing red. Tamiko snatched the kunai from his hand and stabbed the ninja again. It gave her just enough time to escape. As she ran, she threw numerous shuriken, which hit the ninja in the back. All of the other Cloud ninja stood by and watched. Tamiko picked up one of the fallen ninja's swords and faced the larger enemy. He ran at her while tearing out the shuriken. As he approached, Tamiko swung the sword, slashing him across the chest. Blood poured down his front. Before he could attack again, he felt pressure on his back. Looking back, the Cloud ninja saw many exploding tags attatched to his back. He looked up at Tamiko. Standing next to her was Kenichi. He had a kunai in his hand.

"So long." Kenichi said. He threw the kunai at one of the explosive tags and hit it. It detonated, setting off a chain reaction with the others. When the smoke cleared, the large ninja lay face down on the ground. Only a few other ninja remained. Each had a look of horror on their faces. Tamiko pulled out shuriken.

"Any one else?" Tamiko asked, eyes still a bright red. The remaining ninja fled in fear. Tamiko turned to Kenichi. "Where's Kotone?"

"She's fighting Rinako." Kenichi said. "She sent me to get you." Tamiko ran in the direction of the other battle.

"Can you wake Taihei-san up for me?" Tamiko called.

Kotone turned back to Rinako after Kenichi disappeared.

"Now," she said. "Where were we?" With lightning speed, Kotone went in for an attack, appearing right behind Rinako. "A good ninja knows how to watch their back." Kotone's hand hit Rinako in the side and she collapsed onto the ground. Electric energy pulsed through her body and she coughed up blood. Kotone went for another attack. This time, Rinako moved out of the way and swung her sword. Kotone dodged it. Rinako rose to her feet, but Kotone hit her in the side of the face with a crescent kick. Blood flowed from Rinako's mouth. Kotone follwed up with a round kick to the back of her head, knocking Rinako back to the ground. Kotone bent down to Rinako and pulled out a kunai knife. She pressed it against Rinako's cheek.

"I'd kill you now, but I am really enjoying myself." Kotone said smiling. She slowly dragged the kunai across Rinako's cheek. Blood trickled down her face. She gasped.

"You cut me!" Rinako said in almost a whisper.

"Oh please." Kotone said. "Be happy I didn't do something like this!" She pulled Rinako to her feet by her collar. Kotone formed hand signs. The chakra that was focused into her hands increased to the point in which it was visible. She now had a large ball of electrified energy in her hand. She hit Rinako in the arm. With a menacing smile plastered to her face, Kotone ran the chakra ball down her arm. Rinako screamed in pain from the burning. She pulled out her sword and thrust it into Kotone. Kotone looked down at the blade protruding from her middle. Blood ran down her front.

"Anyone could have seen that coming." Kotone said. Blood ran down her chin. Rinako winced in pain from the burning ball of energy.

"Then, why didn't you evade it?" Rinako asked.

"Because I don't see you as much of a threat." Kotone said. She hit Rinako in the side with another ball of chakra. She screamed in pain, the grass turning crimson. "I don't even see how Konoha found you a threat." Kotone threw her to the ground and ripped out the sword. The blade shimmered with red as she threw it beside Rinako, now smiling.

"Did you forget that I'm not the only one?" She asked. The bushes behind them rustled. Many Cloud ninja appeared, surrounding the two girls. Rinako reached for the sword and put it away. She dragged herself out of the way. Kotone laughed.

"Coward." She said. The Cloud ninja began to attack.

Kotone found them to be stonger than expected. Rinako sat by and watched. The ninja began to overpower Kotone, who soon was lost in the crowd. Clutching the still bleeding wound on her side, Rinako rose to her feet and began to walk away. Suddenly, the other ninja were thrown into the air. Rinako turned to see an altered Kotone. She used her kekkei genkai and her jet black eyes were filled with rage. Another ball of electric energy formed in Kotone's hand and she charged at Rinako. The chakra ball became a disk as Kotone threw it at Rinako. Aware of the attack, Rinako pulled out her sword with her good arm and barely deflected the disk. That gave Kotone enough time to reach Rinako. She kicked the sword out of Rinako's hand. It flew across the field and hit the ground blade down. Rinako ran for it. Kotone charged up another lightning disk and threw it, hitting Rinako in the leg. Paralyzed, Rinako fell to the ground. She looked up as Kotone stood over her. Once again, Rinako struggled to her feet. She glared at Kotone.

"You don't deserve to live." Rinako said. Kotone showed her fangs with a smile and had wickedness in her pitch black eyes.

"Neither do you." Kotone said. Sharp pain went through Rinako's stomach and blood streamed from her mouth. Rinako looked down to see the blade of her sword sticking out of her middle. Holding onto the handle was Tamiko with flaming red eyes. Tamiko violently ripped out the sword, blood splattering on her. Unable to speak, Rinako fell to the ground. When she hit the ground, Tamiko stabbed her again, pinning her to the earth. Rinako remained motionless.

Kotone looked up at Tamiko. For a split second, her eyes were still a bright red before returning to their usual black. Kenichi and Taihei ran to them. Taihei gave Kotone a look of slight fear and she returned to normal. Kenichi looked at Kotone, but she turned away.

"I guess this means that you have to leave." Kenichi said.

"I guess so." Tamiko said. She gave Kenichi a hug good-bye. "Did Kotone tell you? About how she feels?" Kenichi looked away.

"Yeah…" He said. "But, I'm not so sure it'll work out between us." Tamiko crossed her arms.

"Well, that's no good." Tamiko said. "Why not?"

"Well…" Kenichi said. "It's just that there's another girl that I like more."

"Does Kotone know?"

"Yeah. And she's not too happy about it."

"Well, who is it? Do I know her?"

"Maybe, I don't know…"

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Ok fine." Kenichi sighed. "She's got black hair." Tamiko looked at her own hair and thought of all the other girls she knows with black hair. "She's friends with that Taihei guy—" Kenichi continued. Tamiko was clueless now. She didn't know any girls that knew Taihei besides her and Kotone. "And she's part of a dying clan in Konoha." Tamiko swore under her breath.

"I'm not sure I know who you're talking about." Tamiko lied.

"It's you." Kenichi finally said. "I like you. That's why Kotone's so upset right now." They both looked over at Kotone who stood by herself. "I know it can't be helped, but I feel bad."

"Maybe you should try talking to her again." Tamiko said.

"Hey, Tamiko-chan." Taihei said walking over to them. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded.

"Sorry Kenichi-san," Tamiko said. "You're a nice guy and everything, but Kotone cares for you even more, and my heart lies elsewhere." She ran off to Taihei. Kenichi sighed before going to Kotone who stood over Rinako's lifeless body. He tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make the situation worse.

"Nice fight back there." Kenichi said. "I didn't know you were so good. Well, I did but—"

"You don't have to try and cheer me up." Kotone said. "It's not like I'm going to go kill myself because you don't like me. It's no big deal."

"You don't have to lie." Kenichi said. "I know you're mad at me for this."

"Why should I be?" Kotone said. "There's nothing I can do about it. What's the point in being mad?" Never once did she turn and look at him. "I'm just fine."

"If you want friends so bad, then why don't you stop lying to them?" Kenichi said. Kotone didn't answer. "Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

"You want to know the truth?" Kotone asked facing him. "The truth is that I still feel like you're using me to get to her. I'm _sick_ of being hated and left for her. I'm a nobody and I always have been, and she's not. I just want someone to care for me too." Kenichi noticed that her body was trembling. "Why is the world against me? What have I done wrong to deserve to be treated this way?" Kenichi wrapped his arms around Kotone.

"It's not you." Kenichi said. "It's us. We just can't see past your power and see what a great person you really are. And I'm not just saying that. I'm sorry you haven't had the best life—"

"Don't be." Kotone said. "There's nothing that can be done to change it. I have to accept the fact that I live a life of pain and suffering." Kenichi released her and they faced each other. Kotone smiled. "Thanks for helping out Kenichi. I apprecitate it."

"Anytime." Kenichi said. "Hey, make sure you stay in touch alright? Maybe we can hang out sometime." Kotone nodded and gave him one last hug before going off to find Tamiko.

Tamiko walked up to Taihei, who had led her out of Kotone and Kenichi's view.

"It's been great getting to know you Tamiko-chan." Taihei said. "But I'm sad that you have to go. Do you think we'll ever see each other again?"

"Maybe." Tamiko said. "I don't know when I'll have another mission up here. Maybe you can come down to Konoha and visit."

"I'll make room in my schedual." Taihei said moving closer to her.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind them. Tamiko and Taihei looked up into a tree to see Kotone standing on a branch above them. "Quit playing around." Kotone said. "Just because this mission's over, doesn't mean you can start flirting with every guy you come across. We're not home yet." Tamiko blushed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Tamiko and Taihei exchanged one more real good-bye and the two Konoha girls headed back into town. All packed up, the girls walked; Tamiko with the injured Yuuki on her back. It was quiet as they passed through the Sound country.

"Tamiko…" Kotone said. "Back in the fight—when you killed Rinako, your eyes were a bright red. I've never seen anything like it."

"It's called Sharingan." Tamiko said. "It's the Uchiha clan's blood inheritance. Only those in life threatening situations get it."

"Does Sasuke-kun have it?"

"Unless he got it without telling me, no. It's very rare. But hey, did Kenichi-san tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Who he likes?" Tamiko said. Kotone sighed.

"Yeah, he did." She said looking at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Tamiko said. "I didn't want him to like me. You two would look so cute together! Why do I always get the guys I don't want?"

"I wonder the same thing." Kotone said as they reached Konoha's front gates. She forced a smile. "That's ok though. I still have Sasuke-kun."

"I almost forgot you were with him." Tamiko said. "Does Kenichi-san know?"

"No." Kotone said. "And I don't plan on telling him either."

Finally home, the two girls dropped their injured teammate off in a hospital and went their separate ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 4**

"**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR"**

-Blink 182

A few weeks had gone by since team 4's last mission. Yuuki was allowed to leave the hospital, though he was reduced to crutches. The sun was setting low as Yuuki limped his way through the Village. Passing by the park, he saw Tamiko and Kotone training together. Yuuki hobbled up to them.

"Well, look who it is." Kotone said seeing Yuuki making his way towards them.

"Yuuki-kun!" Tamiko exclaimed. "It's so good to see you getting better."

"Can we talk?" Yuuki asked Tamiko.

"Sure." She said with a puzzled expression.

Yuuki and Tamiko walked over to a bench and sat down.

"I'm going home, I guess." Kotone said. "We can hang out tomorrow." Kotone stated to head home. Yuuki watched Kotone until she completely disappeared from view before he started the conversation.

"Tamiko…"

"Yes?" She said looking up at him.

"Well, I just wanted to say…umm…" Yuuki was staring at the ground.

"_He's acting weird, I wonder what's up?" _Tamiko thought.

"I love you…" Yuuki said. "But, I've met someone else…that I really like. And I want to see what happens with me and her. You understand that right?" He looked up at her.

Tamiko was looking across the park at the distant trees. It was hard to tell what she was feeling. Her face showed no emotion. As she tilted her head, her long dark hair shielded most of her face from Yuuki.

"Tamiko…" Yuuki put one arm around her and held her hand with his other. "Come on, we can still be friends." She quickly stood up, pushing Yuuki's arm off her shoulder.

"I don't think that will work." She said as a gentle breeze blew past them. Tamiko turned her head to look at Yuuki. She had a small smile on her face. "Thanks for telling me how you feel. I've got to go now."

She walked away, not to her house, but the direction of the training fields. He watched her until she disappeared from his view.

"_That was easier than I thought."_ He got he crutches and limped back to his house.

Tamiko was slowly making her way to the training fields. She was so distracted; she didn't notice that someone was following her. When she got to the fields, she sat on a bench under the Sakura blossom tree. It was the same place where Yuuki had confessed his love for her. Her follower stopped, watching her from a nearby tree branch.

"Yuuki-kun, why…?" she whispered, as her tears slowly fell into her lap. "What did I do? What went wrong?"

Slowly, she cried herself to sleep. There came a rustle in the branches, and a boy jumped out of the tree. He had long dark brown hair and eyes that were almost entirely white. It was Hyuga Neji.

Gai; Kakashi's Jounin rival; and his team, Rock Lee, Ten Ten and Hyuga Neji entered the Village minutes after Kakashi's team 4. They were just returning from a mission in the Hidden Cloud Village also.

Neji was soon alone on his way home as he passed the park. He sensed two people talking as he walked. Curious, he hid in he bushes and got closer. It was Tamiko and Yuuki.

"Thanks for telling me how you feel. I have to leave." Neji heard Tamiko say to Yuuki. She stood up and walked off. Unlike Yuuki, Neji recognized the sadness and pain in her voice. He had followed her.

Neji walked closer to Tamiko. Knowing she would not wake up, he kneeled down closer to her face. He slowly brushed his hand across her cheek and wiped away her tears. As he watched her sleep, he blushed. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from her. Neji grabbed his bag and opened it, pulling out a blanket. He silently put it over her. Giving Tamiko one last look, he walked away into the darkness.

Kotone had just made it back to her house after leaving Tamiko and Yuuki alone to talk. Bored, she went inside and gathered some weapons. Going back outside to train in her front yard, she noticed Neji walking down her street. He had a backpack on and he looked slightly tired. Kotone assumed that he had just come back from a mission. Not really caring, she began to train alone.

Tamiko slowly openedher eyes, the bright sun shining in her face. She sat up, looked around and realized that she was still in the park. She cringed as she remembered why she was there, and what Yuuki had done.

"_I have to be strong."_ She though to herself, standing up. _" This cannot hold me back. I have to focus on my reason for living." _She grabbed the blanket that was draped over her, looking at it curiously. _"I wonder who's this is…"_

Tamiko slowly walked to Kotone's house to tell her what had happened. She got to the front steps and knocked on the door. It opened revealing Kotone.

"Tamiko! You didn't call me--What happened?" Kotone asked. She could sense something bad had happened from the look in Tamiko's eyes. They were red and her hair was very messy. Kotone gestured Tamiko inside. The two of them walked into Kotone's living room.

"I'll go get you something to drink." Kotone said entering the kitchen. Kotone soon came back bringing 2 cups of tea. She gave one to Tamiko, as she muttered thanks. "Now tell me. What did that jerk do?"

"H-he broke u-up with me…" Tamiko said. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But don't worry about it. He's an idiot, you should know that." Kotone scoffed. Tamiko laughed.

"You're right Kotone-chan." Tamiko said. "He's a dummy. I fell asleep in the park and guess what I found?" She pulled out the blanket out of her bag. "I woke up with this blanket over me." She held it closer to Kotone.

"I can't say for sure who that belongs to," Kotone said. "But I did see Neji come from that direction yesterday. It might be his. But if you're going to give it back to him, you'd better hurry. We have group training in an hour. Don't be late."

"I won't." Tamiko said as she went out Kotone's front door.

Tamiko ran around the Village in hopes of bumping into Neji. She didn't want to go to his house. With only fifteen minutes left until she needed to be at practice, she found no other choice. Quickly, Tamiko made her way to the section of the Village in which the Hyuga clan resided. As she passed the houses, she noticed a girl who looked similar to Neji. It was his cousin, Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Tamiko called. Hinata turned around.

"T-Tamiko-san?" Hinata stuttered in her quiet voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to find Neji." Tamiko said. "Is he here?"

"Oh, yes." Hinata said. "He's training with father. Come with me." Hinata gestured Tamiko into the house. She led her to the backyard where her father and Neji trained. Her father looked up when they entered.

"Hinata?" he asked. "Do you need something?"

"Umm…" Hinata said quietly. "Tamiko-san would like to talk to Neji…"

"Show our guest into the living room then, Neji." His uncle said. Tamiko bowed in thanks. Neji led her back into the house. She sat down in the only couch in the living room. It had two seats. The sat uncomfortably together on the chair.

"So, what did you need?" Neji asked. Tamiko pulled the blanket out of her backpack. "How did you know that it was mine?"

"Kotone saw you and guessed it was yours." Tamiko said. "But I have a question—why did you give me your blanket?"

"Because—" Neji said. "You didn't deserve that from Ronin."

"How did you know—" Tamiko started.

"I was walking by and overheard your conversation." Neji said blushing a little. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You're too good for someone like Yuuki. You deserve better. You need other people who will truly care for you."

"Neji…" Tamiko began, trying to think of what to say next. She'd never heard him talk to anyone like this before.

"What I'm really trying to say Tamiko," Neji continued, blushing more. "Is that I really like—"

"Neji." Came a voice. Hinata's father was standing in the doorway. "It's time you returned to your practice. You can talk to your little girlfriend some other time."

He retuned to the yard. Neji sat in silence, his face turning a deeper shade of red. He stood up, his back to Tamiko.

"So, I'll see you later then?" Tamiko said. Neji nodded. Tamiko stood up and headed for the door.

"If you're not busy," Neji said. "Maybe we can finish this conversation over some ramen tonight?"

"Sure." Tamiko said.

Neji returned to his practice. Tamiko left the house, closing the door behind her. She realized how late she was to her own practice and ran across town.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 5

"I NEVER WANTED TO"

-Saosin

The sun was high in the sky as combined team Kakashi waited, as usual, for their sensei to arrive. Everyone except Tamiko was at the usual meeting spot. Yuuki lay sleeping under a tree and Naruto sat in the grass attempting to talk to Sakura, but she remained uninterested. Instead, she gazed jealously as Kotone, who leaned up against the bridge railing and watched the little stream. Sakura sighed sadly as Sasuke walked over to Kotone. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where is Tamiko?" he asked.

"She went to Neji-san's house." Kotone replied.

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Just returning something." Kotone said.

"Like what? What could she possibly have to give him that doesn't allow her to come home last night?"

"No, she went to Neji-san's house this morning. She didn't go home last night because of _him_." She pointed to Yuuki who still lay under the tree.

"What were _they _doing then?" Sasuke asked angrilly.

"No, it's not like that!" Kotone said trying to calm him down. "It's just that, Yuuki broke up with her last night. She spent the night in the park because—Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke had released Kotone and had already crossed the bridge to where Yuuki was laying. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"I should kill you." Sasuke said fiercely.

"Wha-? Why?" Yuuki asked startled. Sasuke pulled his fist back, ready to punch Yuuki in the face when Kotone grabbed his arm.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, he's not worth it." Kotone said. Sasuke's fist remained raised for a few moments as he made his decision. Kotone could see the determination in his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke lowered his hand. Instead, he pushed Yuuki into the tree. "You got lucky today, Ronin. You know you deserved it. Next time, I won't be so forgiving."

There was a cloud of smoke and Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Hello kids!" Kakashi said as if nothing was wrong.

"You're late." Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously. Ignoring their comment, Kakashi looked around.

"Where's Tamiko?" he asked. "It's not like any of my team to be later than me—"

"Sorry I'm late!" came Tamiko's voice. She walked towards the group, a forced smile upon her face. Her eyes were dull. Sasuke clenched his fists again. Yuuki decided to move away as quick as he could.

"Well, now that all of you are here," Kakashi said. "I'd like to say that there is no mission today!"

"You mean we wasted all this time for nothing?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, not exactly." Kakashi said. "I have to inform you about something important. The Chuunin exams are coming, and you will need these forms." He reached into his pocket and retrieved six slips of paper. He handed one to each of his students. "This is your chance to show off all the skills you've learned and potentially become Chuunin, the next ninja rank. It's entirely up to you to decide if you want to go through with this. Now, I want you all here tomorrow morning whether or not you plan to participate. Bye!"

And he disappeared. Yuuki stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow." He said. He picked up his crutches and walked in the direction of his house. Naruto headed to the ramen stand. Tamiko crumpled up her exam slip and silently walked back to her own house. Only Sasuke, Sakura and Kotone remained. Sasuke slowly grabbed Kotone's hand and began to walk towards her house.

"You don't have to walk me home." Kotone said.

"I want to." Sasuke said, gesturing towards Sakura. Kotone nodded, knowing Sasuke didn't want to be left to deal with her.

"So," Kotone began. "Are you going—"

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" rang Sakura's voice behind them. Sasuke grumbled and turned around. Sakura ran to catch up. "I was wondering…Maybe you and me could work on our teamwork before the exams. We could go to the park or—"

"Enough." Sasuke cut in. "Maybe instead of trying to ask me out, you could actually work on your skills. Even Naruto's are better than yours and he's one of the worst in our group."

Kotone couldn't help but let out a slight laugh. Though his words were harsh, everything he said was true. Sakura did spend more time trying to get his attention than she did training.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke continued. "You're wasting your time."

He grabbed Kotone's hand and began to walk. Sakura glared as Kotone stuck out her tongue and shot her an evil smile. He put his arm around her waist, leaving Sakura to walk home alone.

That evening, Sasuke sat in the kitchen watching his sister pace back and forth.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm going out to eat." Tamiko said. She looked at the clock. "I'm leaving now Sasuke. I'll be back later."

She waved good-bye to her little brother and left the house. She soon arrived at the Ichiraku ramen shop in town. Neji was already there, leaning on the wall outside.

"Hello Tami." He said as she walked up to him.

"Hi Neji." Tamiko said cheerfully. "So, do you want to go inside?"

Silently, the two went into the ramen shop and sat down next to each other. It was quiet between them as they ate their noodles.

Neither had spoken a single word as they finished their ramen. Tamiko could only think of their previous conversation as Neji walked her home. It hadn't been brought up and Tamiko was very curious.

"Neji?" Tamiko decided to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier…What was it that you wanted to tell me? Something about liking—"

Neji stopped walking. Tamiko turned around to see him a few feet behind her. He stared at the ground.

"Neji?" Tamiko asked again.

"Do you really want to know?" Neji asked her, his tone was serious.

"Um…yes." Tamiko said. She was a little fearful of what was to happen next.

Hesitantly, Neji walked back to her. He looked up into her eyes and brought his hands to her face, pulling her into a tender kiss. A few seconds went by before Tamiko pulled back, a confused look upon her face.

"I—" Neji stuttered. "I love you."

Kotone walked down the main path the next day to meet up with her team. As she walked, she saw another person headed towards her. This man was tall with medium length black hair and brown eyes. Kotone recognized him and waved. He waved back.

His name was Kanaye Takai. He was a young Jounin of about 18 years of age, also the sensei of the group containing one of Tamko's ex's, Minoru Takahiko.

When Kotone became a Genin rank ninja, the Hokage did a backgroud check on her. Discovering that she was connected to Orochimaru of the Sound Village, the Hokage ordered someone to watch over her, making sure that she wasn't in contact with Orochimaru and wouldn't cause any trouble for Konoha. That's where Takai came in. He was the Jounin who took up the resonsibility of being Kotone's "guardian". Kotone looked up to him as if he was her big brother.

Takai walked alone down the dirt path listening to music, hands in his pockets. They both stopped when they reached each other.

"Headed to meet your group?" Takai asked. Kotone nodded.

"Today's the first day of the Chuunin exams, Takai-nii-san." Kotone said. "Didn't you know?"

"Of course I did." Takai said. "But to think you could be a Chuunin. Pretty soon you'll be a Jounin like me. Well, I've got to go. Good luck! I know you can beat them. I'll be watching."

Takai turned his music back on and walked away. Kotone crossed her arms.

"Appointing me a guardian." Kotone mumbled. "Hokage-sama acts like I can't be trusted."

Kotone walked on until she heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. She turned around to see a man with long black hair and a very pale face coming towards her.

"Orochimaru-sama—" Kotone gasped. He stood in front of her and she bowed respectfully, shaking slightly.

"Stand up straight." Orochimaru said, and she did. "I have a mission for you."

"A mission?" Kotone asked, still in shock. "But, Orochimaru-sama—"

"Don't worry, Kotone-chan." Orochimaru said. "This is a simple mission. I know you can handle it."

"Is it about your plans to take over Konoha?" Kotone questioned.

"You will see in time. This is a harmless mission. Do you accept it?"

Kotone remained silent.

"All I want you to do is to part with Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru explained. He saw the look of confusion on her face. "I've seen that you two are together. He's become very fond of you. _Too _attatched. I need his attention to be focused on his revenge. He needs to be fueled by hate, and his love for you is in the way.

"I don't understand…"

"I plan on giving Sasuke-kun a special…gift." Orochimaru said. "And very soon. I want you to show no more affection towards him. I hope this will help to regain his lost anger. I'll be waiting."

And he vanished. Kotone stood in silence trying to comprehend what had just happened. A few minutes went by before she came back to her senses.

"The Chuunin exams!" Kotone said out loud. "I almost forgot!" She ran down the path to meet with her group.

Kotone slowed to a walk when she saw her group ahead of her.

"_Sasuke-kun's not going to take this well." _Kotone thought.

She walked up to her team. Everyone was already there, except Kakashi of course.

"If Kakashi-sensei doesn't show up soon, we're going to be late for the exams." Sasuke said.

"Hello team!" came Kakashi's voice in a puff of smoke. "I'd just like to say that for reasons you don't need to know about, the Chuunin exams have been suspended. Right now I don't have any missions for you, so the time is yours." He glanced at Kotone. "And don't get into any trouble."

Kotone knew what he was thinking about.

"_Orochimaru is in the walls." Kakashi said. "And at a time like this…"_

It was quiet.

"Bye now!" Kakashi said, and he was gone. Slowly, the group began to go its own ways. Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Hn. What a complete waste of time." He said. Tamiko began to walk away, Sasuke following behind. Before she could stop herself, Kotone called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Kotone said. She winced at the idea. Sasuke and Tamiko stopped. "Can I ta-train with you? I need to get in some extra practice before the exams. Why not start early?"

She faked a smile. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Tamiko left, leaving Kotone and Sasuke alone. Kotone stood motionless.

"Kotone-chan?" Sasuke said. "Are you ok?" Kotone was spacing, thinking of her first Sound mission in a long time. "Kotone-chan?" She came back to her senses.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "Come on, let's go practice." The headed down the path to the training fields. Once in an open field, they began to spar.

During the fight, Kotone did a round kick for Sasuke's side, but he blocked it. At the same time, he jumped into the air, aiming a round kick for her head. Barely missing it, she moved slightly back and punched at his stomach. He landed and hook kicked her in the side, knocking her to the ground. He stood over her as she lay there.

"Kotone-chan, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "You're not fighting like you usually do. It's like you're not even trying."

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Kotone said.

"Stop apologizing and tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Kotone sighed and sat up.

"I need to talk to you Sasuke-kun." Kotone said. He sat down next to her. It was quiet for a moment. "I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, shocked. "Am I not being good enough for you? I can make it up to you—"

"No," Kotone said. "It's not like that. I just feel like I'm distracting you from your goals. You need to get stronger."

"That's why I practice with you. You're a lot better than me. You're making me stronger."

"Well, I think you should practice with someone else. I know all of your moves, so I know what to expect. You should find someone else. We need to be separate for a while. I'm sorry."

"Kotone-chan, this doesn't make sense." Sasuke said as Kotone stood up. "How can you say that?"

"We need to be apart from each other and you need to practice." Kotone said again. "I'm breaking up with you so that you can do whatever you need to do. I need stronger opponents and you're slowing me down. It'll be better this way."

Kotone walked away leaving Sasuke alone. The sun began to set. Sasuke's body trembled in anger.

"_She broke up with me because I'm not as strong as her?" _Sasuke asked himself. He stood up and headed home._ "Who needs someone like that anyway?"_

It was dark by the time Sasuke got home. Tamiko sat on the couch watching TV when the front door slammed. She turned to Sasuke. He looked very angry, stomping all the way to his room upstairs and slamming the door. Tamiko followed him upstairs and entered his room. Sasuke lay face down on his bed.

"Go away…" came his muffled voice.

"What's your problem?" Tamiko asked.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke responded.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Tamiko said sitting down next to him.

"Kotone-chan broke up with me."

"What? Why? Everything was perfect between you two!"

"She said that I'm slowing her down and that we shouldn't be together anymore. I don't understand…"

"That doesn't sound like something she'd say. But don't worry about it. I'll go talk to her later ok?"

"Thanks Tamiko." Sasuke said. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tamiko asked.

"I need some air." He answered. "I'll be back later."

Kotone decided to take the long way back to her house that night.

"_What have I just done?" _She questioned herself. _"Sasuke-kun's going to hate me now. I didn't want to leave him."_

It was extremely dark and quiet in the woods, especially while being alone. She was cautious at every rustling leaf, only to have been a small animal or bird. As she walked on however, Kotone became aware of something that sounded like footsteps behind her. She stopped walking and turned around. There was no one there. She began to walk again with a quickened pace. There came the footsteps again. She looked behind her again only to see a dark path. Kotone tried to calm herself as she walked on. Again came the footsteps, only this time when she looked back, she saw a masked ninja.

Making an effort to avoid a fight, Kotone broke into a run only to be followed. The ninja pulled out two shuriken and threw them at her, hitting her in the right shoulder. Losing her balance slightly, she ran on until tripping in a hole. When she fell, everything went silent. Painfully, she ripped out the shuriken and looked around. The ninja had vanished. Kotone closed her eyes and listened carefully to target her enemy while forming hand signs. Out of the trees came the ninja, shuriken in hand. They threw them at Kotone who sat on the cold ground. There was a cloud of smoke on impact, but the ninja only found a log in her place.

Kotone sat on a nearby tree branch and threw some shuriken back at the ninja. The ninja quickly dodged them and threw a kunai; the knife cut across Kotone's face. The ninja jumped into the trees next to her and pulled out a handful of senbon. Kotone leaped out the tree as the ninja threw the needles. Kotone hit the ground and ran out of sight.

"Come out, come out…" the ninja said; a male by the sound of his voice.

Kotone snuck up behind him and formed hand signs. A large ball of electric energy appeared in her hand. She struck at the ninja as he turned, the electrified chakra ball hitting him the arm, burning him. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground as blood ran down his arm. Kotone knelt over him.

"Let's see who's under the mask, shall we?" She said reaching for the mask covering the ninja's face.

Panicking, he reached into his weapon pack and pulled out another handful of senbon. He stabbed her in the left side with the needles. Kotone stumbled back and pulled out the needles, but she felt light headed. Everything around her began to blur. Kotone fell to the ground. She couldn't move her arms or legs.

"What did you do?!" Kotone yelled, struggling to stand. The ninja said nothing.

Finally, Kotone collapsed. The path around her faded as she blacked out. The ninja sat on the ground, only staring at Kotone's motionless body. He looked down at his hands. They were shaking violently and his breathing was heavy.

"_What have I done?" _he thought. He stood up, his whole body shaking now. Warm blood ran down his arm and he covered the wound. Terrified, the ninja ran down the path.

On his way, the ninja passed another person. This boy was very tall with medium length brown hair. The ninja quickly ran past without saying a word. The tall boy looked back as the ninja passed. Shrugging his shoulders, the tall boy walked on. Further up the path, he noticed a dark shape on the ground. Walking closer to it, he noticed that it was a body.

"This is so romantic Neji-kun!" Tamiko said blissfully as she walked beside Neji.

"I'm glad you're happy, Tamiko-chan." Neji said, blushing. "I love you."

"I love you too." Tamiko said smiling. Neji leaned down and shared a passionate kiss with her.

"HELP!"

A loud voice echoed through the darkness. Neji and Tamiko broke the kiss. Curious, they followed the continued calls for help. It wasn't long before they saw a tall boy their age running through the fields.

"Jooji-san!" Tamiko called, waving to the boy. "What's the problem?"

"Tamiko-san!" Jooji said relieved. He ran up to her. As he came closer, Tamiko gasped. He was holding an unconsious Kotone. "I think Kotone-san is dying."

Tamiko felt her pulse.

"Put her down." Tamiko said.

"But Tamiko-san, she needs to get—"

"PUT HER DOWN!"

Scared by her voice, Jooji carefully lay Kotone in the grass.

"I was walking when I found her on the ground." Jooji explained. "I'm guessing she was attacked. She was hit with a bunch of needles. I think they might have been poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Tamiko said. "This isn't good. Her pulse is so faint. Jooji-san, where are the needles?"

Jooji pointed in the direction in which he removed the senbon. Tamiko took off the jacket she was wearing and handed it to Neji.

"Neji-kun, can you collect the needles for me please?" Tamiko asked. Neji nodded and left.

"We should take Kotone-san to the hospital." Jooji said. He reached down to pick up Kotone when Tamiko grabbed his wrist.

"No." She said shortly.

"But—"

"The hospital is about ten minutes away." Tamiko cut in. "She'll die in the next five if I don't do anything."

Neji returned with the needles wrapped up in Tamiko's jacket. Tamiko held out her hands over Kotone's body. Her hands had a blueish-green glow around them. She moved her hands across the worst wounds.

"Do you know what you're doing Tamiko-chan?" Neji asked.

"Sort of." Tamiko replied.

"But you've only learned the basics." Neji argued.

"I don't care." Tamiko retorted.

As she used her medic powers, she thought about a conversation she had had with her medic instructor, Tsunade.

"_Tamiko, I must warn you." Tsunade, the blonde and powerful female Sannin said. "If you use too much of your chakra healing, it will take a long time to recover from its effects. Never extend your healing abilities unless in an emergency."_

To Tamiko, this was worth everything. Soon, the blue aura around her hands disappeared and Tamiko stood up.

"Tamiko-chan, are you alright?" Neji asked. Tamiko's face was pale and her body quivered. "Tamiko-chan—?"

Tamiko collapsed into Neji's arms.

"Jooji-san," Tamiko said faintly. "Take Kotone for me?"

Tamiko blacked out. Neji lifted Tamiko into his arms and Jooji picked up Kotone the same. They exchanged goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Jooji got up early one morning to take a shower. As he reached into a dresser drawer to pull out a shirt, he heard a stirring from behind him. He turned to see Kotone sitting up in his bed. He stared in amazement. When she saw him, she immediately flushed pink.

"Jooji-san? What am I doing here?"

"You got hurt." Jooji said. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…" Kotone said. "What happened afterwards?"

"Tamiko-san healed you." Jooji said. "But I think she used too much chakra. She's with Neji. She told me to take care of you."

"How long have I been out?"

"A few days."

"What! Is Tamiko alright? I need to see her."

Kotone threw off the blankets and got up. She suddenly felt weak and fell back onto the bed.

"Careful Kotone-san." Jooji said. "Looks like you still need to rest. Tamiko-san should be fine. It's you we need to worry about." Kotone blushed again. "Those needles were poisoned. I guess that not all of it has worn off. But you should get some rest."

Reluctantly, Kotone climbed back into bed as Jooji put his shirt on.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Jooji said. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 6

"IN TOO DEEP"

-Sum 41

Tamiko sat on Neji's couch eating a bowl of ramen thinking, as she had been for two days now. Not hearing about Kotone's health from Jooji was irritating. The poisoned needles lay on the table in front of her. She sat down the bowl of noodles and picked up one of the senbon, observing it. Something caught her attention.

"_This poison is so familiar…" _Tamiko thought.

A drop of the poison rolled down the end of the needle onto the floor. She held it up to her eyes and looked at it more closely. Suddenly, she dropped the needle onto the floor and clentched her fists.

"Sasuke…"

Tamiko quickly stood up and began forming hand signs.

"I am going to kill that little—"

Neji heard her yell and ran into the room.

"Tamiko-chan, don't!" Neji said grabbing for her arm. All he caught was thin air as she teleported out of the room. He swore under his breath and followed after her.

Sasuke sat in the center of his bedroom floor with his eyes closed, surrounded by candles. It was completely silent. He opened one eye when he heard someone running up the stairs. His bedroom door busted open and he turned to see Tamiko standing in the doorway enraged. She ran up to him and smacked him in the face.

"What the hell is your problem? Tamiko screamed. He never looked at her.

"What's yours?" Sasuke asked calmly. "Did that Hyuuga guy dump you or something? Going to take all your anger out on me?"

She slapped him across the face again. His cheek turned red.

"Don't act stupid with me." Tamiko said furiously. "Why did you do it?"

He didn't answer. She grabbed him by the arm.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you—"

Tamiko let go of his arm and looked down at her hand. It was a deep red. Blood ran down Sasuke's arm. He turned away from her.

"Kotone did that, didn't she?" Tamiko asked. "When you attacked her?"

Sasuke's body trembled as he nodded.

"Why did you do it?" Tamiko asked again.

Again he didn't answer. She grabbed him by his collar.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" Tamiko said. Sasuke's eyes were wide with fear.

"I didn't know those were the poisoned ones!" Sasuke said. "I didn't mean to do this!"

Neji came running into the room.

"Tamiko-chan." Neji said. "This isn't the way to solve this problem."

Tamiko threw her brother onto the floor and walked over to Neji. He could see in her eyes that she was nowhere through with her brother. All of a sudden, Tamiko yelled out in pain. A shuriken had hit her in the shoulder. But before she could react, Sasuke ran up behind her and pushed Tamiko to the floor and ran out the door.

"Now I'm really going to kill him!" Tamiko yelled ripping out the shuriken and chasing after him.

Once she caught sight of him outside, Tamiko stopped. Thinking quickly, she did an axe kick and hit the ground with her foot. The ground began to shake. A crack formed where her heel had impacted and the earth split apart.

The fault seemed to follow after Sasuke. The ground spread apart from under Sasuke and he fell into the crack. His foot was caught and he couldn't get it free. He looked up to see Tamiko coming for him. He quickly formed hand signs, blowing a large ball of flames at his sister. She barely missed it, but it gave Sasuke enough time to free his leg and escape. He stood up and kicked her in the side. He continued his attack with a punch in the side of her face. Tamiko was still a little weak from healing Kotone, her medic powers consuming most of her chakra. She had a hard time evading her brother's constant attacks. He punched her in the face again and she fell hard to the ground. She wasn't going to give up now though she felt tired, not to Sasuke.

"I will not let you get away with this, Uchiha Sasuke." Tamiko threatened. "There's no way I will let you beat me!"

She looked up at him with bright red eyes. Sasuke only smiled.

"You got your Sharingan too?" he asked. "No matter. Let's go, Sharingan versus Sharingan."

His eyes turned the same. Tamiko stood up and glared at Sasuke. She ran at him and formed hand signs. Out of thin air, multiple shadow clones appeared. They too ran at him. Calmly, he formed hand signs. A fireball burned all of the clones away.

"Kage bunshin?" Sasuke questioned. "What a waste of chakra."

He pulled out a kunai and aimed it at Tamiko who stood in front of him.

"Is this the best you've got?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Came a voice from behind him.

Sasuke quickly turned around only to be punched in the stomach by the original Tamiko.

"_The other one…a clone?"_ Sasuke thought. _"Why didn't I see that coming?"_

Tamiko kicked Sasuke in the side and he landed hard on the ground.

"Maybe your Sharingan isn't as great as you had thought." Tamiko teased. "Or maybe you weren't meant to have it. So much power gone to waste. No wonder Kotone dumped you."

Sasuke lay in silence. His eye twitched slightly.

"Kotone-chan…"

He clenched his fists and stood up. Glaring at Tamiko, he pulled out an enormous shuriken. His hand shook and his eye twitched even more.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Tamiko taunted. "Can't handle the fact that Kotone doesn't want you anymore? Get over it."

Sasuke opened the shuriken.

"Don't mock me!" Sasuke yelled throwing the shuriken at Tamiko. He pulled out a kunai and broke into a run. Tamiko dodged the shuriken and saw Sasuke coming at her.

"_He's a freakin' psychopath!" _Tamiko thought.

She did another axe kick like before and broke the earth. The crack moved quickly. As soon as Sasuke stepped down, the earth ruptured beneath his feet. It was too late to stop. Again, his foot got stuck in the hole. His whole body fell forward while his leg twisted and broke under his weight. He yelled loudly in pain. The Sharingan faded as he tried to free his leg.

Tamiko walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar.

"Are you ready to talk?" She asked him feircely. Sasuke tried to push Tamiko away. "Knock it off! I don't know what your problem is, but you'd better tell me now."

He didn't answer. Tamiko let go and turned her back on him, going inside. Neji came out and stood next to Sasuke. Sasuke's face was hidden by his hair.

"Are you ok?" Neji asked. "Need a hand—?"

"Leave me alone." Sasuke replied. Neji only stood there. "Go!"

Without another word, Neji left, following Tamiko. Sasuke sat with his leg still caught in the hole.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

Jooji brought two bowls back into his room where he and Kotone ate. She thought it odd to be eating in the house of someone she rarely talked to.

"How are you feeling?" Jooji asked trying to break the silence.

"Better." Kotone replied.

"That's good." Jooji said.

Later in the day Kotone and Jooji walked around the Village. Soon they were bored, and Jooji offered to train with Kotone to get her strength back up. At the end of the day, Jooji walked her home.

Every day after, Jooji and Kotone would train together and each day, Kotone got stronger and stronger.

"Looks like you're back to full health." Jooji said one evening. "Glad to see you better. We can still train together right?"

"Of course we can." Kotone said. "Let's see if you can keep up."

"It'll be challenging." Jooji said. "Well, I should be going. But, I was just wondering—Want to go for some ramen with me tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kotone said. "See you then."

The next morning, Jooji met up with Kotone at the Ichiraku ramen shop. Jooji thought it would be nicer if they ate the hot noodles under a sakura tree in the park.

They sat at the trunk of the tree together and ate as the light breeze blew the pink blossoms all over. Kotone sat her bowl down when she finished and watched the flowers fall.

"It's so beautiful." Kotone said. "Thank you Jooji-san."

She moved closer to him and hugged him. His face flushed pink and he hugged her back.

"You're such a good friend." Kotone said.

"Do you think…" Jooji started. "that maybe we can be more than that?"

Kotone broke away from him.

"It's just that ever since that incident, I've been with you and I've started to see my true feelings for you." Jooji said. "Now that you're better, we have to go back to your teams. I don't want to be away from you."

Kotone looked up into his light blue eyes. The cherry blossoms continued to fall around them. Jooji leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Kotone's face turned pink.

"Um, Kotone-san?" came a voice.

Kotone looked and saw Neji standing in front of them. She quickly broke apart with Jooji.

"Um, sorry to bother you." Neji said. His cheeks flushed slightly. "I didn't know you were—anyway, um…"

Jooji stood up.

"Hey, Kotone-san, I've got to go." Jooji said.

"Jooji-san," Kotone said. "You don't have to go."

"No, it's alright." Jooji said. "I'll tell Kimiko you said hi. See you later."

Jooji walked away as Kotone turned to Neji.

"What was that about?" Kotone asked. There was a hint of anger in her voice.

"I was just going to tell you that Tamiko is alright." Neji said. "I didn't know that you would be cuddling up to Jooji—OW!"

Kotone punched him in the arm and headed towards Tamiko's house. Neji followed.

When they reached the mansion, Kotone knocked on the door. Tamiko opened it and hugged Kotone.

"It's been so long." Tamiko said. "And Jooji-san never called."

"We just saw him." Neji said. "Him and Kotone were –"

Kotone glared at him.

"Never mind…" Neji said.

"Kotone, I need to talk to you." Tamiko said.

Tamiko led Kotone to her room and closed the door.

"I found out that Sasuke was the one who attacked you that night." Tamiko said.

"What?" Kotone said in disbelief. "He wouldn't –"

"I saw the wound you left on his arm." Tamiko said. "He told me he did it. He just wouldn't tell me why. He's been acting really strange since then. Yesterday, he attacked me too."

"Where is he?"

"In his room."

"I'll go talk to him. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Kotone went out of Tamiko's room and knocked on Sasuke's door. She waited a while before his door slid open. In the darkness she saw Sasuke leaning on a pair of crutches.

"What happened to you?" Kotone asked.

"You're best friend kicked my ass, that's what happened." Sasuke said smartly. "What do you want?"

"I want an explaination." Kotone said.

"For what?"

"For what you did. I dump you then you try and kill me –"

"I wasn't trying to kill you." Sasuke said softly. "I wouldn't…"

"Then what _were _you trying to do?"

"I lost my mind, ok? I didn't know what to do since you were gone."

"So, you poisoned me?"

"I didn't know those were the poisoned ones! I panicked. It all happened so suddenly. I freaked out. I just want you back Koto-chan."

Kotone turned away.

"I told you it won't work out." She said. "And if you cared about me that much you wouldn't take this so personally."

She walked away from Sasuke's room and passed Tamiko's.

"I've got to go." Kotone said.

"Already?" Tamiko asked. "You just got here."

"Sorry," Kotone said. "I just need to be away from Sasuke for a while."

Jooji lay in the grass in an open field and looked up at the sky. He sat up when Kotone sat next to him. He saw that she was upset.

"What's wrong?" Jooji asked.

"Nothing." Kotone said. "I'm just annoyed."

Jooji put his arms around her.

"It'll be ok." He said. "I'll make you feel better."

Kotone smiled and hugged him back.

Sasuke and Tamiko slowly made their way through the Village, with Sasuke on his crutches. Tamiko had heard his explaination, apologized, and told him to get some fresh air.

In the park, Sasuke sat down on a bench. Tamiko sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while. They heard someone coming through the park. Jooji and Kotone came up the path hand-in-hand.

"Hey Tami." Kotone said.

"Hi Kotone." Tamiko said. "How long have you and Jooji-san been together?"

"A few weeks." Kotone said. "We used to spar each other when I was hurt."

"Why don't you anymore?" Tamiko asked.

"She's good." Jooji said. "I can't keep up."

"What a shame." Sasuke muttered.

"Stop acting so childish!" Kotone said. "Come on Jooji-kun. Bye Tamiko, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at the ground as they walked away.

"Damn it…" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Tamiko said teasingly. "Jealous?"

"Shut up."

"What? It's your own damn fault."

"I know." Sasuke admitted. "It's just…I didn't expect her to be with someone like _him._"

"What's wrong with Jooji-san?" Tamiko asked.

"He's weak…"

"Not everyone is at your level Sasuke."

"What I mean is that I don't think he's good enough to protect her."

"So you're worried about her now?" Tamiko asked. He didn't answer. "Thought so. Why don't you just tell her that you made a mistake?"

"She dropped the suffix for my name…" Sasuke said. "She thinks so low of me now."

"You don't know that." Tamiko said reassuringly. "She's probably trying to make you feel bad for what you've done. Don't worry about her."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 7

"ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY"

-Avril Lavigne

Tamiko and Sasuke made their way to where the Exams were taking place.

"Is your ankle ok?" Tamiko asked as they walked.

"It's fine." Sasuke replied in an angry tone.

"Don't snap at me Sasuke." Tamiko said. "You're not the only one about to see their ex."

She knew he was in a bad mood, due to the fact that he was about to see Kotone again. He had avoided all contact with her as he jealously watched her and Jooji become closer as a couple.

When they arrived at the testing building, it seemed as if everyone from their team wanted to compete; even Sakura though she looked very depressed. They climbed to the third floor. Ahead of them was a door, blocked by a crowd of fellow ninja. They all were trying to get through.

"_Something seems strange…" _Tamiko thought.

All six of them moved to the front of the group where they noticed two other ninja blocking the doorway.

"Hey, we're just trying to get through." People complained. "Why can't you move?"

"You all should just leave now." One of the boys blocking the door said. "You junior ninja will never make it past the first exam!"

"Hey, move it." Sasuke said. "We need to get to the third floor."

The other ninja spoke amongst themselves.

"What? Third floor? Aren't we already there?"

"He's insane…"

"You can let all of these idiots know about the illusion you made on this floor." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so you know?" The second boy said.

"Of course." Sasuke said. "But I probably didn't notice it first, huh Sakura?"

Sakura quickly looked up at Sasuke.

"You understand the art of illusion better than me and Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yes, I did notice actually." Sakura said. "It's obvious that we are still on the second floor."

The sign over the door labeled 301 suddenly changed to the numbers 201. Sasuke smirked.

"The fact that you can see it still won't help!" one of the boys yelled.

Sasuke saw the boy move to kick him, and he also kicked. In a flash of green, both of their ankles were grabbed by a boy with a weird bowl hair cut and very thick eyebrows. He wore an ugly green jumpsuit. The boy who had attacked Sasuke looked in fright at the kunai that had appeared next to his throat. Tamiko was glaring at the boy, sticking the kunai even closer, almost into the skin.

"Tamiko…" Kotone said. "He's not worth killing."

"Yeah, you're right." Tamiko said. "He just caught me in a bad mood."

"So, these are the famous Uchiha twins, huh?" came a voice from the crowd. Sasuke and Tamiko turned to see a boy with long dark hair and silver eyes.

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke said.

"Neji-kun…" Tamiko mumbled as she stared at him. Her anger seemed to fade away as she blushed. He looked at her for a moment before turning to the boy with the bowl cut.

"Lee, what happened?" Neji asked.

The boy, Lee, began to explain the situation. When he finished, Neji turned towards the door and walked out of the room, his teammates following. Tamiko watched him leave and turned to her team.

"We should go too."

Sasuke couldn't help but glance at Kotone. She saw him look over at her and directed her attention elsewhere. He sighed and felt a tug on his arm. Sakura pulled him and Naruto towards the examination room. Tamiko, Kotone and Yuuki followed. As they walked, something caught Tamiko's attention. Shestopped walking.

"Hey guys, you go on ahead." Tamiko said. "I'll catch up with you later."

"But, the exams—"

"Don't worry, I won't be late."

Tamiko headed back in the direction from which they came and disappeared around a corner. She turned and faced Neji, embracing him as they began to kiss.

They quickly lost track of time, soon hurrying off to find their teammates before being caught together.

Tamiko rushed back to where her team was. She burst into the room. They all stood together watching as Lee was being punished by a turtle. She walked up to Kotone.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Sasuke got beat up by Lee…" Kotone whispered.

"What?!"

Sakura screamed as a man suddenly appeared atop the turtle's shell. He strongly resempled Lee, with his thick eyebrows, dark bowl cut hair and green jumpsuit. It was quite a sight.

"Gai…" whispered Tamiko.

"Who?" Kotone asked.

"That's the Jounin that leads Lee, Ten-ten and Neji-kun—" Tamiko stopped short, realizing what she had said. Nobody seemed to notice except for Sasuke. He saw Tamiko glance at him but he acted like nothing had happened.

"He's Kakashi-sensei's rival." Tamiko finished. She turned to Sasuke. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He muttered, looking at her suspiciously before walking away. "Come on Naruto, Sakura. Let's go."

Finally, team Kakashi made it to room 301, the room in which their first test was being held. As they approached the door, Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"Well, well. I'm surprised to see you all here." Kakashi said. "Especially you Sakura. Now we can take the exams properly."

He saw their looks of confusion.

"The exams must be taken in teams of three." He explained. "If one of you decided not to take it, then none of your team could continue. But since you are all here, good luck!"

The six ninja opened the door and entered the next room. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the room full of foreign ninja staring at them.

"_There are so many of them." Sakura thought. "They can't all be taking the exam…can they?"_

"These are some creepy looking ninja…" Tamiko said to Kotone.

"No kidding." She replied. A man with blueish hair approached them. He wore a Konoha headband.

"You guys are straight out of the academy aren't you?" he asked. "You'd better watch your backs around here. I'm Kabuto. I know you're all nervous but try not to make a scene. People around here have short tempers, I should know. This is my seventh time taking these exams so I can share a little information with you."

As the members of team Kakashi began to gather around Kabuto, Kotone took a look around the room. Many ninja were from Konoha and Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand Village. As she scanned the many headbands, a group in particular caught her attention. In the center of the crowd were six people. But one individual stood out most. He was tall with dark skin. But his back was to her and the symbol on the group's headbands weren't clearly visible, leaving her unsure of their origins.

"_Could that be…?" Kotone thought. _

She tried to look harder but was startled by a loud voice.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto and I won't lose to any of you!!"

"Must you be so loud?!" Kotone yelled at him. She turned back to the crowd but the ninja she had been looking at had vanished.

"_Wha-?" she thought. "Where'd they go?"_

She turned back to her group. Suddenly, Kabuto looked up. Kotone felt a strange presence as well.

"Look out!" She said as one of the ninja she had been watching appeared threw a kunai at Kotone. As she dodged it, she noticed another was attacking Kabuto. He also dodged the attack, but shortly after he dropped to his knees and threw up. Kotone turned around and faced the ninja that had attacked her. She got a good look at the music note engraved into the metal plates of their headbands. She didn't move.

"Kotone-chan, are you ok?" called Jooji as he ran up to her.

"I'm fine…" She said, her attention focused on the Sound ninja. The taller, dark skinned ninja from before approached the other Sound ninja. Kotone's heart began to beat faster as she saw the Sound headband tied around his arm.

"Who do you think you guys are?" Jooji asked.

"Leave them alone Jooji-kun." Kotone said, her eyes on the taller ninja of the group. The others around her, shocked, looked at her.

"But…they just attacked you!" Jooji said. "What—where are you going?!"

Kotone had left his side and was walking towards the group of Sound ninja and stood before them. They all smirked at her.

"If you three think you can be Chuunin, I suggest you work on your stealth." Kotone said. "I detected your attack before you even reached us."

Everyone's eyes widened as Kotone put down the fierce Otonin.

"You talk big." The tallest said. "I'll be looking forward to challenging you during the exams."

"And I, you." Kotone said. "I hope your skills are better than your teammates are."

"I can guarantee that." He said. Kotone smiled mischievously and headed back to her group.

"What were you thinking?!" Jooji asked her. "Bashing on them like that…You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Don't worry about me." Kotone said. "I can take them." She glanced back at the Otonin.

"_I wonder what Orochimaru-sama is planning, sending Niru here too…" Kotone thought. _

There was a very large cloud of smoke and a group of Konoha's Jounin appeared. One of them, a man with a scarred face spoke up.

"There is to be no fighting without permission!" he yelled at the Otonin. "Now, we will start the exams. Everyone will take a number and sit in their assigned seats. This is a written test."

As the ninja spread out, Sasuke sat in his assigned seat.

"_This shouldn't be too hard." He thought._

He looked over at Kotone who sat a few rows in front of him.

"_I wonder what gave her the crazy idea to insult those Sound ninja like that…She's been acting really strange—"_

Somebody sat in the seat next to him. It was Jooji. Sasuke swore under his breath.

"Listen up!" the scar faced Jounin said. "There are of course, rules to this first exam. Pay attention and don't ask any questions. Rule number one. There are ten points total, each question worth one. Get one wrong and you lose a point. Rule number two. This is a team test. So your final scores are determined by the total number points your three man teams accumulate. Rule number three. Anyone who gets c_aught _cheating will lose two points for every time they are caught."

"We're watching you." Said another Jounin. "Rule number four. Anyone who loses all tem points will fail the exam, along with their teammates. You have one hour. Begin!"

The entire room was silent. Only the sound of pen against paper could be heard. Tamiko looked over the questions on her test.

"_There's no way I can answer these questions! I was never good at these kinds of tests. I've always cheated off of Kotone's papers in class…"_

She looked over Kotone who was on the other side of the room.

"_Why does she have to be all the way over there…? We'll never pass! Yuuki is worse than I am!"_

Across the room, Kotone read over her test.

"_Why would they give us these questions? No one can answer these; they're way beyond our level."_

She looked around the room. Many other people were panicking.

"_We'd almost have to cheat to pass this test."_

She looked over at the examiners.

"_But there are so many watching us…Besides, cheating is wrong. Unless…only those who get __**caught **__cheating will fail…They want us to cheat! I get it now. It's testing out ability to gather information…This shouldn't be so hard. I only hope the others have figured it out."_

She glanced around the room to see who was actually able to answer the questions and focused on them. She closed her eyes and focused her chakra into her ears, amplifying the sounds around her. She listened carefully to the movement of their pencils. Once she had the answer, she looked for another target. As she searched, she noticed one of the Sound ninja from before was using a similar technique.

"_Looks like I'm not the only one to figure it out. Too bad I can't see how Tamiko and Yuuki are doing."_

As time passed, almost every person had begun cheating. But, one by one, people were getting caught, eliminating their teams from the exam. Finally, Kotone reached the tenth and final question. But nothing was there. All that was written was:

_**Question 10 will appear after 45 minutes.**_

Kotone wondered what it was.

More time passed and more teams failed. Finally, the scarred man spoke up.

"It is now time for question ten." There was tension in the air. "But first, here are a few more rules. First, it's up to you whether or not you want to answer it. If you decide not to, you will fail along with your teammates."

Everyone became confused.

"Of course we're going to take it then." One of the ninja said. "It'd be crazy not to."

"But…" The man continued. "If you answer the question wrong, you will never be allowed to take the Chuunin exams again. Ever. If you don't think you can handle it, you can leave now and try again next year."

Tamiko looked down at her test.

"_What a waste of time. Either way I can fail. But I could be stuck a Genin for life if I get this wrong…I wonder that the others are going to do…"_

Slowly, people began to leave, feeling the pressure was way too much. Kotone looked back at her team.

"_Good, neither of them are raising their hands and chickening out. Looks like we're safe for now—"_

Suddenly a familiar hand went up. A rush of shock went through the room as Naruto held his hand high.

"_Naruto…" Tamiko thought. "Of all people to quit…He may be dumb, but he never gives up!"_

Everyone stared in silence at the boy who dreamed of being the Village leader. He slammed his hand against the desk.

"I'll answer your question." He said confidently. "Even if I do end up staying a Genin…Because one day, I'll be Hokage and I'm not giving up here!"

A sense of hope filled the air. No one else left the room.

"Well then…" The scar faced man said. "All of you still here…have passed the first exam."

"What?" Tamiko said. "What was the point of that?"

"Information gathering us very important." The man said. "It can be the most important think on a mission and people will die for it." He removed his headband to reveal many burns and scars. "We wanted to see how well you could handle it. But the last question was the true test. A question of devotion, to see if you had what it takes to be a Chuunin. Those who walked away don't deserve that title. Now that the first test is complete, good luck to you."

There was a sudden rush as a female ninja appeared in front of them.

"My name is Anko and I will be leading the second test!" she said looking around. "There are so many of you left…No matter. I can eliminate half of you with the next exam. Follow me."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 8

"ONE STEP CLOSER"

-Linkin Park

Kotone, Tamiko and Yuuki met up on the way to the next examination site.

"I wonder what it'll be." Yuuki said along the way.

The three stopped once they and the rest of the potential Chuunin reached a large gated and wooded area.

"This, is the Forest of Death." Anko announced. "This is where the second test will take place."

Again, Naruto got excited only this time, the examiner pulled a kunai on him. The knife cut across his cheek; crimson drops running down his face.

"You'd better watch yourself, kid." She said. "Or you'll be killed very quickly."

She ran her tongue across the fresh wound on his cheek.

"We don't want any precious blood spilled…now do we?"

Suddenly, she pulled out another kunai and turned. A man from the Hidden Grass Village held out a kunai from a very long tongue.

"I believe this is yours." He said.

"What creepy people!" Tamiko said to Kotone. "His tongue is so long! Hey—Kotone, are you ok?"

She didn't reply. Instead, her gaze was fixated on the long haired Grass ninja.

"_With a tongue like that, no doubt it's him…" Kotone thought. "Which means…"_

She looked over at Sasuke.

"_So unknowing of his fate…I'm so sorry Sasuke."_

Kotone began to tremble as the strange Grass ninja approached her team. As he passed, she looked up at him and him at her. No words were spoken. Instead, he let out a slight chuckle and returned to his own team. Kotone let out a sigh.

"What was that about?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know." Kotone lied. "These people are weird."

"Listen up!" Anko yelled. "Each of you will need to sign one of these waivers. There will be deaths, and I don't want to be responsible. This is a survival test. There aren't really any rules. Half of the remaining teams will begin with a Heaven scroll and the other half with an Earth scroll. You _must _have both scrolls and make it to the tower within the center of the grounds in five days to pass—"

"Five days!?" Yuuki yelled. "We're going to be stuck in there for FIVE DAYS?!"

"She said it was a _survival _test." Tamiko said. "Will you just listen?"

"There are more ways to fail this test other than not making it to the tower." Anko continued. "Some may lose their scroll, others may die from the poisonous creatures and other hazards of the forest. You will be disqualified if you fail to make it to the tower with both scrolls at the end of five days, or if you lose a teammate. No matter what, you will be in there for five days. Oh, and another thing…Do not open the scroll until you've made it to the tower. This is a test of whether or not you can handle holding on to classified information. Now get your scrolls and prepare to begin."

Tamiko, Kotone and Yuuki stood at their designated gate. Kotone stared into the dark woods.

"_He'll be in there…somewhere…" Kotone thought. "Orochimaru…I hope that Sasuke can avoid him."_

"The second exam…BEGIN!"

All of the gates burst open simultaneously and the many teams proceeded into the forest. Deep into the trees, team four stood alone. A yell of pain echoed through the trees.

"Don't let your guard down." Kotone said. "Like they said before, people will kill for these scrolls."

"You're right." Tamiko said. "It's probably best we don't stay in one place too long. Come on, let's keep moving."

Soon, night came. Team four found a large tree in which the roots were large enough to camp under. They stopped and planned their next move within the tree's protection.

"I'll keep watch." Kotone said.

"Kotone, you always keep watch." Tamiko argued. "Maybe you should take a break."

"It's ok." Kotone said. "I don't mind."

But before Tamiko could argue more, Kotone left the shelter of the tree trunk and disappeared into the darkness. She hid herself amongst the leaves. Again, she focused her chakra into her ears, targeting the source of every rustling leaf. It was eerily quiet.

"_This is going to be a long night…"_

She saw movement off in the distance

"_I wonder if they have the scroll we need."_

Silently, she followed after a group of ninja. As she approached a clearing, the ninja were nowhere to be seen. She looked around, hoping to find them. Suddenly, she froze in place as she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned around. Standing behind her was the long haired Grass ninja; next to him the tall dark skinned Sound ninja from the first exam.

"Kotone-chan." The Grass ninja called. "I'm glad to see that you have successfully completed the first task I gave you. Well done. I'm expecting to see great things from you during this exam."

The Sound ninja approached her and reach into his weapon holster, removing a handful of scrolls, all of them either Heaven or Earth.

"You've killed that many teams already?" Kotone asked.

"Which scroll do you need?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Heaven."

He tossed her a white scroll labeled with the kanji for heaven and she tucked it away.

"Thanks…Niru."

He smirked.

"See you in the next exam." Niru said. And he vanished. Only Kotone and the mysterious Grass ninja remained.

"Orochimaru-sama…have you done it yet…? Given Sasuke the mark…"

Orochimaru smiled.

"Would you like to witness it yourself?" he asked. "Sasuke-kun and his team are not far from here. Follow me if you'd like. Or, return to your team and act like we never met. I do ask of you another favor…Make sure Sasuke-kun completes this test. I have another group searching for his as prey to test his abilities afterwards."

He handed her another one of the Heaven scrolls and vanished. She stood in place staring at the scroll.

"It's the least I can do for putting him through this…" Kotone said to herself. She ran deeper into the woods until she saw the other half of her team in the distance. She snuck in close, hiding herself amongst the brush. She moved the leaves to get a clear view to see the fight had already started.

Orochimaru stood before Sasuke and Sakura, with Naruto to be nowhere in sight. In his hand, Orochimaru held out a scroll labeled "Earth". It almost appeared as if he was about to hand over the scroll. Watching intently, Kotone saw Orochimaru stick out his long tongue, wrapping it around the scroll and forcing it down his throat. He smiled and laughed menacingly. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura moved. Kotone had a bit of trouble figuring out what was going on.

Suddenly, both Sakura and Sasuke fell to their knees, Sasuke throwing up on the ground. Kotone figured Orochimaru had used a genjutsu on them, wishing she could do something about it. She saw Orochimaru throw a kunai at Sasuke, but in the blink of an eye, Sasuke and Sakura had disappeared. Orochimaru vanished too. She gasped but shortly heard a yell in the distance and followed after it. She leapt through the trees until she heard Naruto's yelling voice and saw them amongst the trees.

Orochimaru had wrapped his body around a tree branch like a snake. Shocked, Kotone watched as Sasuke tossed his Heaven scroll to Orochimaru. Naruto lunged at Sasuke and punched him in the face.

"You coward!" he yelled. "What makes you think that giving him the scroll will make him leave us alone!?"

"You know..." Orochimaru said, laughing as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a tattoo on his wrist. "Naruto-kun is right."

Orochimaru bit his thumb and ran the blood across the mark. Angered, Naruto ran at him. Out of thin air, a giant snake appeared, Orochimaru standing atop its head. The snake hit Naruto, launching him through the air. Orochimaru sent the snake after Sasuke this time. But just as the giant snake's mouth was only a few feet from Sasuke, it stopped attacking. Kotone gasped to see that Naruto had stopped the snake with his bare hands. Orochimaru grabbed him by his extremely long tongue and tossed him into a tree once again, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone. With lightning speed, Sasuke pulled out various weapons and attacked. Kotone watched as a ball of fire came from Sasuke and burned Orochimaru in the face. But, that wasn't enough.

The skin on his face began to peel and a snake like eye looked up at Sasuke. He smiled.

"Wha—What are you…?" Sasuke asked, astounded.

"My name is Orochimaru and I've enjoyed testing you abilities." Orochimaru said. The scroll he had received from Sasuke went up in flames. Forming hand signs, Orochimaru's neck extended abnormally. He showed his fangs and his head stretched and followed after Sasuke on its long neck. He sank his teeth into Sasuke's neck. After a few moments, he released his grip. "I know you'll come find me. We'll meet again."

And he vanished into the trees. Sasuke fell to his knees holding the bite mark. He screamed loudly in pain. Kotone sat on a branch above trembling in horror as she listened to Sasuke's painful screaming. She gripped her own curse mark.

"_What if he dies…Only 1/10 actually survive the effects of the curse. I have to help him."_

She looked up at the sky. It was getting lighter.

"_I should go back to my team, but Sasuke needs someone with experience of the mark to watch him…Jooji-kun is going to hate me for this."_

Kotone followed silently behind, as Sakura took Naruto and Sasuke under the shelter of a tree. Kotone remained hidden within the brush.

"_What should I do?" Kotone asked herself. "If I just pop up, Sakura might think I was in on all of this…But if I don't do anything—"_

"Hey." Whispered someone behind her. She turned around to see the three Otonin that had attacked her during the first exam.

"What do you three want?" Kotone asked smartly.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to us like that." The one with the bandaged face said. "Especially in a place like this…something might…happen."

"You're the ones Orochimaru sent after Sasuke, aren't you?" Kotone asked, feeling no fear for the ninja.

"How do you know about—"

Kotone smiled and looked back at where Sakura was hiding out.

"_So, these are the three Orochimaru is sacrificing to test out the curse mark…this will be interesting."_

She turned back to the ninja.

"She has a trap set up around her location." Kotone said.

"What kind of ninja sells out her own teammates?" one of them asked.

"Doesn't matter. She's smart and very observant. Watch yourselves."

They looked at her suspiciously before moving in. Sakura had her back turned when they appeared from the brush. Still, Kotone watched from afar as the Otonin approached Sakura and looked over at the trap she had set.

"This isn't a very good trap." Dosu, the bandaged faced Sound ninja said. "Anyone could have seen through it. Now, give us Sasuke."

"No." Sakura said. "I know you are working with some guy named Orochimaru. What is this mark on Sasuke-kun's neck?"

"She knows too much." Zaku, the second male in the group said. "Let's kill her."

The ninja lunged at her. Sakura pulled out a kunai knife and cut a hidden string. The Otonin looked up to see a large log falling towards them. Dosu used sound waves to break the log into pieces as he continued after Sakura. But, right before he reached Sakura, there was a flash of green as the log shards were blown away along with the Sound ninja. It was Lee. As Lee came at the ninja, Dosu hit him with sound waves, causing Lee's ear to bleed. He could no longer fight.

Sakura attacked Dosu with shuriken. The female Otonin came up behind Sakura and grabbed her hair. Kotone watched from the bushes as Sakura took a kunai and chopped off her long pink hair. The fighting continued as Sakura, now angered, attacked. But she wasn't able to do it alone. Zaku tried to grab her but Sakura latched onto his arm with her teeth. He started to beat Sakura in the head, but she would not let go.

From the bushes on the other side of the clearing came another group of Konoha ninja to her aid. As they joined in the fight, Kotone diverted her attention to Sasuke; whose neck began oddly smoke where he had been bitten. Kotone looked back at the fight to see the rest of Lee's team had joined in. Everything was happening so fast. She looked at Sasuke again to see him rising to his feet. The others saw him too, but their smiles quickly turn to looks of horror as they saw the marks spreading across his body.

"Sakura…who did this to you…" Sasuke asked.

"We did." Zaku stated boldly.

"Sasuke-kun…those marks…" Sakura said startled by his appearance. He looked at himself.

"_These marks…there so familiar…" Sasuke thought. "…but it doesn't matter. I know what I must do."_

Purple chakra began to swirl around him as he glared at the Sound ninja, his Konoha teammates running out of the way as his curse marks spread. Zaku attacked, but Sasuke was too fast. Sasuke stood behind Zaku, holding on to each of his arms and placing his foot in the center of his back. He smiled evilly and pressed down with his foot, breaking Zaku's arms. Sakura screamed out and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him, pleading him to stop from what Kotone could see. His curse marks faded.

Terrified, Dosu throws their Earth scroll.

"Just take this and let us go." Dosu said, collecting his teammates bodies.

"But…why did Orochimaru do this?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Dosu said. "No one tells us anything…" He looked in the direction Kotone was hiding. _"If you ask her, I'm sure she'd know something…"_

He picked up his teammates and walked off. Everyone sat together in relief. Neji looked off into the bushes. Neji had a special ability that allowed him to see chakra over a 360 degree diameter. He used it and saw Kotone hiding within the bushes.

"_Why hasn't she come out yet…?" he asked himself. "She didn't even help her teammates…What is she up to?"_

In the bushes, Kotone sat quietly. She pushed the leaves aside and saw Neji looking directly at her.

"_Oh no!" Kotone panicked. "I forgot Neji can see me here. I hope he hasn't said anything…"_

As she watched the others, Kotone felt something moving up her back. Slowly, she turned her head to see a pair of large fangs next to her shoulder. Her face quickly drained of color as she stared eye to eye with a spider the size of a cat, which sat upon her back. It waved at her.

Sakura sat beside Sasuke.

"This power…" Sasuke said. "I must use it to avenge my clan. But why—"

A loud scream echoed through the trees and the three Konoha teams looked up to see Kotone running out of the bushes, the large spider still clinging to her back. Unable to get it off, she pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in the face. It let out a scream and released her. When it hit the ground, Kotone began to kick it until it stopped moving. All was quiet. Slowly, she turned around to see everyone staring at her. No one said a word.

"Kotone…" Sasuke finally said, glaring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I just um, talk to you for a minute?" Kotone asked nervously. She didn't know what to say with everyone watching her, especially Neji. Sasuke followed her away from the others. When they were alone, Sasuke faced her again.

"What is this about?" he asked . "Because there is a lot of creepy stuff going on. I just got attacked and then you of all people show up. What the hell is going on—?"

Pain shot through the mark on his neck where he had been bitten. He dropped to his knees and clutched the mark with his hand. Kotone knelt down beside him and held out the Heaven scroll.

"Take it."

"Where did you get this? And how did you even know we needed this one?"

"Coincidence? Please, just take it."

"What about you, don't you need one?"

"I have all of mine."

"When why are you helping us?" he asked her. She didn't reply, but instead to his surprise, she reached out and pushed his hand away from the mark. She gently ran her fingers across it. He winced as pain pulsed through it and yet her touch was almost soothing. He looked up at her.

"This is a very dangerous thing you have now." Kotone said.

"You know what it is?" Sasuke asked. "What it does?"

"I've seen it, yes…"

"Please tell me what you know then. Who is Orochimaru and why did he do this to me?"

"That's for you to find out."

"Kotone, please—"

"I can't….I—I'm sorry…"

"You know something…don't you…?"

She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Just be careful…" She stood up and walked back towards the trees, leaving Sasuke behind.

Tamiko and Yuuki wandered through the forest.

"Where could she have gone?" Tamiko asked.

They heard footsteps approaching the quickly. They turned around to see Kotone running towards them. Kotone stopped, breathing heavily.

"Where have you been?" Tamiko asked her. Without responding, Kotone held out the Heaven scroll.

"How did you—"

"I ran into some trouble last night." Kotone said. "Come on, let's get to the tower."

By nightfall, team four had made it to the tower in the center of the forest. They went inside and followed a large corridor until they reached a spacious room. There was a large inscription on the wall.

They looked up at the inscription.

"So, we open the scrolls now?" Tamiko asked.

"I guess so…" Kotone replied. Tamiko and Kotone knelt down on the floor and unrolled the scrolls. Yuuki watched from above. It started to smoke. Startled, the girls threw the scrolls across the room.

"Aw, I guess you win Tami-chan! You beat my time!" came a voice from the smoke.

"Oh…no…" Tamiko muttered smacking her forehead.

"Is that who I think it is…?" Kotone asked. "Of all the Chuunin, what were the chances of us getting him?"

When the smoke cleared, Daisaku was standing before them.

"Hey kids!" he said. "What? Are you not happy to see me?"

He saw the unenthusiastic look on Kotone's face.

"Well, I'm here to tell you guys that you passed the second test…Be smart, train hard, blah blah blah…Um, that's about it. Good luck in the next exam Tami-chan!"

He jokingly slapped her butt and her face flushed red.

"Daisaku!"

"The next exam will take place in the stadium." Daisaku said. "See you kids later!"


End file.
